A mother's vengeance
by BeRuKa
Summary: What happens when a mother wants revenge on the man she blames for her innocent son getting sent to prison. Contains a lot of whump!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50

A special thanks to ILikeMovies for the beta- reading.

**A Mother's Vengeance**

**Chapter 1**

The last ten days had been very exhausting; three cases to solve within this time had taken its toll on the entire team. All were looking forward to a relaxed and hopefully free weekend, which the governor had promised them.

Finally, they met at a bar to celebrate their success in the cases. It was a boisterous, happy evening, with lots of good food and well deserved drinks.

The conversations usually revolved around work, but private matters were also discussed.  
The sun had set a long time ago, but it was still very warm and humid, even pleasant in relation to the long, hard day.

In the parking lot, they said goodbye to each other. Chin and Kono left together, so did Steve and Danny.

"Will Grace be with you tomorrow?" Steve asked curiously, in the hope that it would be so.

Because then Monday would already be guaranteed be a good day. Whenever Danny had his daughter on the weekend, he was in a particularly good mood come Monday.

"No, only in two weeks again. Today she went on a trip with her cheerleading squad, and next week Stan's parents are visiting so Rachel would like Grace to stay with her for the weekend." He said sadly.

"Hey, man, I'm sorry! But how about if we have a barbecue at my place in two weeks? We wanted to welcome Leilani to our Ohana, anyway. This would be an excellent opportunity for us all to see Grace again and spend some time with her." Steve suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Sure, sounds good. Grace will certainly be excited about seeing you all. Thank you for bringing me home. Just my luck that my car's air conditioning breaks down in the hottest week of the year, huh?" Danny shook his head and snorted in disbelief as he climbed out of the car and stood outside then open car door.

In the morning, Danny felt like he was driving in a portable sauna whenever he drove his car to work. But, Danny was used to the heat, and it was not entirely unbearable but it was uncomfortable. Even when his air conditioning was working, the blazing summer sun shone on his black Camaro and was absorbed. Therefore, the temperatures of over 120 ° F (48 ° C) in the vehicle were not uncommon.

"No problem. I'll pick you up on Monday morning and then I'll drive you to the workshop." McGarrett declared readily.

Because actually he drove the sports car of his friend, especially in the city. Therefore, he welcomed it, being able to drive him back as soon as possible. The rest of the way was spent with insignificant, playful smalltalk.

-H50-H50-H50-

Outside Danny's house, Steve stopped without noticing the dark Chrysler Voyager parked on the other side of the road, where two men were sitting.

As they saw that Danny got out, they took the ski caps that they had bought out of the glove compartment and pulled them over their faces.

Once Danny got out, he remained standing briefly to watch Steve drive off. Then he slowly made his way to the front door.

He was about to pull his front door key from his pocket when he saw the dark figures over his shoulders. But it was already too late, in fright he dropped the key, as a towel was pressed over his mouth and nose from behind. With all his strength he tried to fight back, and he managed to rip one of his attacker's clock from his wrist, which landed on the ground in the shade of a bush.

However, he had no chance of escape. The chloroform began to take effect almost immediately, and Danny's limp body was pulled into the darkness.

Quickly, he was grabbed by the two and thrown into the Chrysler. With the screeching tires of the car in the still, heavy night air, they drove into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it and enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews and follows.

**Chapter 2**

"I shouldn't drink so much next time." Was Danny's first thought when he woke up with a throbbing head.

Without realizing where he was, he was started drifting off to sleep again, in the hope that the headache and the nausea would be gone when he woke up.

The air was stuffy and hot, stale and heavy, as Danny was startled from sleep. With a clearer mind and only a slight throbbing of the head, he noticed that he was not at home in his bed. Slowly, he began to open his eyes, expecting to have to close them again if a bright light blinded him. But to his joy, he was able to open them, to determine that the light was not so bright. Despite the woozy feeling in his stomach, he swung his legs over the edge of the cot on which he had been lying. After taking a few deep breaths to reduce the dizziness, Danny looked around more closely. The floor was made of concrete, cast into a 15x15ft (5x5m approx) large plate. In the concrete a slightly smaller steel cage was incorporated, with a door that had a heavy lock. The rest of the floor was covered with a mixture of dried earth, sand and straw. The walls of the building, or rather of the warehouse, were made of simple corrugated iron, as well as the roof. Overall, it had a size of about 65x65ft (approx. 20x20m), in the opposite corner stood an old tractor, a couple of oil drums, and some bales of straw.

The whole thing was held up by regular set steel piers. The cell was set up so that he could not touch the wall when he stuck his arm through the bars. In his cell, the only furnishings were a simple cot and table and chair. Everything bolted to the iron and concrete. Finally, he noticed that he was wearing only a blue overall and not his normal clothes.

But what was he doing here and where was here?

Who had kidnapped and imprisoned him?

Slowly, Danny tried to get up on wobbly legs; he crossed the small cell to the door. As expected, it was locked and, without any available tools, he had no chance of opening it.

Without having achieved things he went back to the bed. He still had a slight headache, and he decided to lie down and wait again. He could not do much more anyway. He wished he had a little water, the sun shining on the shed was making it almost bin bearable hot inside, and he was thirsty.

One thing he was sure of was that he must have been out of town, because except for a few birds there were no sounds of life. Normally he liked the soothing chirping, but now it meant that no one would hear him if he called for help.

Without having had any sense of time, Danny just lay there. He could not figure out who could have kidnapped him.

Sure, he had not only made friends, he made a few enemies, too, yet none occurred to him that would put him in a self-built cage.

When would someone notice his disappearance? Grace was busy this weekend and his team had not planned to get together. Unless his Neanderthal animal of a partner would come up with something.

It was clear to him that he would be stuck there, until at least Monday when someone would notice that he was gone. Even then it would still take time until he was found.

How long could he hold out there without liquid in this heat? According to the weather forecast that weekend would be even warmer and the sun was already mercilessly beating down on the shed. He was sweating, and the air was hot and bothersome inside.

Danny desperately went to the door and began frantically shaking it, hoping it would relent. However, whoever had placed the cage had done his job perfectly. Without having even the smallest achieved, Danny lay back on the cot and waited.

-H50-H50-H50-

In the home of the large estate was Mrs. Barbara Malone, in her living room by the fireplace. She was a woman who was approaching the dreaded sixty. Her almost gray hair was tied together in a bun and fiery red horn-rimmed glasses were perched on her nose. Her gaze was fixed on the image of a young man and she looked up a moment, as she gave final instructions to her henchmen.

"Michael, I hope you have everything prepared, as I have told you?"

"Of course!"

"Is the slaughterhouse also ready?" she asked again to be absolutely sure that everything was as she wanted it.

"Naturally! Everything is as you have asked for it." Assured Michael Nolan, a medium-sized, stocky man.

"Tony, make our guest a sandwich please. A little water would probably not harm him. I do not think he complained about a lack of hospitality." Barbara now turned to the second man.

Without having said a word, he disappeared into the kitchen.

"Must he always be so taciturn?" she asked Michael, with a shake of the head.

"He is not a man of many words. But therefore you can rely one hundred percent on him." Michael Nolan convinced her.

Nolan, a tall, lean man, in his mid-thirties, was aware what he was doing and also, that it could not end well. Barbara paid well, though, so he accepted the job nonetheless.

"As long as he does what he is told, I couldn't care less." She beckoned with a hand waving in the air, gesturing for her to be left alone.

Then Michael turned around and left the room.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny was awakened by the loud squeal of metal, simultaneously allowing a cool breeze to reach him. Although the air outside was also warm, it seemed pleasant, unlike the stuffy air in the warehouse. Startled, he sat up, to see a tall, powerfully built man walk in. With a leap, he stood on his legs.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" asked Danny in the hope of finally receiving some answers.

Skeptical, Danny watched as the man put a paper cup and a napkin through the bars on the table. Without saying a word, the man went back to the gate. With the same loud squeal, the gate was closed again and Danny was left standing alone in the middle of his cell, and he really did not know what to make of it.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all reviews and follows. I hope you enjoy the story continue.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50.

**Chapter 3 **

After a lot of consideration, Danny decided to eat the sandwich and also to drink the water that was brought to him a while ago. He had no sense of time and no idea if it was already Saturday or Sunday. He knew only one thing; he was starving and parched. In the end, he did not care whether one of the two things was mixed with something. He had to eat and drink something, now.

Eagerly he grabbed the bread from the napkin and bit off a big piece. With five more bites, he devoured the sandwich. Then he emptied the cup with big gulps until he only held the paper plate and paper cup in his hand.

"Smart, really smart!" Danny thought as he saw the two objects in his hands. Neither of these things could help him to escape from his prison.

Earnestly he hoped that soon someone would come to explain to him why he was there. Without having come to any conclusions he lay back down and thought about the only thing that gave him a small ray of hope in the situation; Grace!

-H50-H50-H50-

"Did you take him the sandwich and the water," Barbara asked, remaining relatively calmly.

"Yes!" Was Tony's short reply.

"Did he eat it?" She asked, growing annoyed.

"No idea," he replied flatly with a shrug.

"My God, why can you not talk like a normal person? Does your brain not work?" She yelled and threw her hands in the air. She went back to the fireplace, to gently glide her finger over the head of the young man in the picture.

"Do not worry my boy, now everyone will get what they deserve. Starting with Detective Williams!" she whispered, scowling then smirking evilly as she mentioned Danny's name.

"Michael," she cried, without having noticed that Tony was gone. A moment later, Michael Nolan walked into the room.

"I think it is time to teach Detective Williams his first lesson. Is everything ready?" She asked as she turned to face him.

"We've just been waiting for your start signal." Nolan said with a grin.

"Then bring him over." She ordered, practically jumping with anticipation.

She waited a moment until she was alone, then she took the photo and sat down in the rocking chair by the window. With gentle swings, she cradled back and forth.

"Why did you go in this bar? I told you to stay with your mother, then you never would have met that girl. I told you that you should listen to me and now I'm all alone. Your father was gone much too soon, who would have known how to prevent it." She whispered sadly and she squeezed the photo close to her breast.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny shot up on the bed as the gate opened and someone unexpectedly walked in. As he saw the two men, he knew it could not be good. Purposefully, they walked up to the cage, where Tony quickly reached behind him and pulled a gun from his waistband. Michael also reached behind him, but instead of bringing out a gun, he was holding a pair of handcuffs in his hand.

"Put on them, with your hands behind your back!" He ordered in a firm voice and he held them out to Danny.

"What is this? Why am I here?" Danny asked, without thinking to follow what he was told.

"You're going to learn. Now hurry up, before my friend over here gets impatient. He sometimes has a nervous finger." Nolan explained bitterly, growing impatient.

Danny thought for a moment, but what other choice did he have? So, he took the handcuffs and let them snap into place around his right wrist. Reluctantly, he put his hands behind his back and bound up his left hand with the handcuffs.

"Come over here and turn around." Was the next command directed at him. Slowly Danny walked towards the door, where Michael stood.

"Turn around!" Nolan repeated his request after Danny stopped in front of him.

Danny looked at the other man, who was waving his gun around threateningly, silently suggesting that Danny did as he was told. Reluctantly, Danny followed orders and as he stood with his back to the two, Michael reached through the bars and checked the handcuffs were a firm fit. Then he pulled a key from his pocket and opened the door. Two hands grabbed Danny's right and left upper arms and led him from the warehouse, to a brick building on the other side of the court.

Danny tried to take as much in from the area as possible.

- Where was he?

- How could he escape?

- Were there vehicles which he could use?

- Were there other houses in the neighborhood?

All he saw was a house, another building that they walked to, and nothing else but trees. A lot of trees.

The floor of the room in which they were now in was tiled, as were the walls. Under the ceiling were guide rails that were probably still used when the room was in use. A long sink went from one side to the other. At regular intervals several faucets stuck out of the wall. On another wall was a table made of steel and in the middle of the room was a stool. Right and left of it there were small piles of metal.

At a closer look, Danny recognized the pile as iron chains, which were firmly anchored to the floor.

The two men led Danny to the stool and pushed him down so that he was forced to sit. While Tony turned his gun back to Danny, Michael undid the handcuffs and replaced it with the brackets on the chains. Then they left the room and Danny was left alone.

A short time later a woman entered the building. "Hello, Detective Williams! Long time no see." She greeted him with a mischievous grin that chilled Danny to the bone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

A short time later a woman entered the building.

"Hello, Detective Williams! Long time no see." She greeted him excitedly with a mischievous grin.

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Asked Danny, managing to keep the fear out of his voice.

"Do you not remember me? Well, now I'm offended." She said in outrage, her face going red with anger.

With dark eyes, she looked down at her prisoner.

"Then help me and tell me your name." Demanded Danny, as he desperately pulled on the chains that held him down.

However, to his displeasure, they were too rigid and didn't break or give him space to escape.

"Does the name Samuel Malone remind you of something, Detective?" The lady asked bitterly.

"The boy who raped the eighteen year old girl. About ... "Danny thought for a moment, wondering whether he had already been in Hawaii he thought of how long he had been in Hawaii, and he managed to half-remember, half-guess how long ago it had been. "About four years ago."

"To be precise, he was accused four years, four months and twenty-six days ago. He was sentenced three years, ten months and twelve days ago." Barbara said so quickly that Danny struggled to follow.

"What does that have to do with me?" He asked, frowning and watching her nervously. He figured it was about time he was told why he was being held prisoner.

"You worked on the case, you had the evidence and you misinterpreted it, and now because of you my poor, innocent boy went to, and died, in prison." She spat bitterly as she stared at Danny evilly.

Danny thought hard, but unfortunately could not remember the details of the case. It had been too long ago.

"I always do my work with the best of my knowledge and belief. I am aware of no mistakes, and I feel no guilt." Explained Williams.

"You accused my Sammy of rape, but it wasn't rape. They both consented to having he has said from the beginning that he was innocent. She only accused him of rape because he didn't fall in love with her like she fell in love with him. "Mrs. Malone defended her son, even after his death.

"All offenders say that they are innocent, even if it is not so." Danny almost yelled at her in anger.

"You, my dear detective, could have discovered the truth. But it was easier for you to see things as they seemed at first sight." Before she continued, Barbara took a step forward so she was directly in front of Danny.

"Without giving it any more effort or thought, they closed the file. And that's why you are here! My baby had to go to jail even though he was innocent. Can you imagine how he fared there, between all the criminals. " She paused and composed herself enough to carry on.

"He was kicked, beaten and tortured! They burnt him with cigarettes and put him in the shower under hot water. One even forced him to eat his own shit " Disgusted, she turned and walked a few steps away from Danny.

She looked back at Danny with a glint of hatred in her dark eyes.

"**I want** you to pay for what was done to my child. I want you to experience first hand how it is to be treated as I want you to die the same way as my son did." So she ended her speech.

After a nod to Tony and Michael, she left the room and closed the door behind her.

"Where shall we begin?" Triumphed Michael and he circled Danny menacingly, like a tiger does his helpless prey.

"How about I play with my knife a little bit?" asked Nolan rhetorically as he pulled a pocket knife from his pants back pocket.

Excitedly, he looked to his accomplice, who shook his head.

"Hey, makes no sense! The woman is crazy. If you let me go now, you will be prosecuted only because of kidnapping. Or would you like to add torturing and a using a law enforcement officer to the list?" Danny Saadi frantically as he tried to bring the men to their senses.

"Shut up, you're not to talk unless spoken to" Nolan spat. No sooner had he spoken this, had he landed a hefty blow to the side of Danny's head.

With a jerky movement of his head, Danny flew to the right side, where he saw dancing stars. Danny just shook his head to clear his vision again and get rid of the nausea.

"I think a good thrashing would be the right thing exactly." Michael said, and Tony nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

Tony went behind Danny and pulled him to his feet and, with a kick, he pushed the stool aside.

Then Tony held Danny in front of him with a firm grip, while Michael began to beat Danny. He delivered blow after blow to Danny's abdomen. Occasionally, a well aimed punch would hit his kidneys. Initially Danny still tried to fight, but the never endings attack, and the chains, and Tony's vehement grip made it difficult. Eventually, he fell like a wet bag to the floor. He could not even tell what hurt the most. His chafed wrists or his aching the same time, he felt slightly numb. In his semi-consciousness, Danny was taken back to his cell.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"This is Detective Daniel Williams, unfortunately I can not accept your call at the moment. If you leave a message, I will call you back as soon as possible."

Beep

"Hello Danno! I thought we could do something together tomorrow. Our supervisor was sick this morning, so I'm already home. I would be delighted to see you soon, from Gracie. Oh, Danno, I love you! "

Beep

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"This is Detective Daniel Williams, unfortunately I can not accept your call at the moment. If you leave a message, I will call you back as soon as possible."

Beep

"Hey partner, Steve here! I had completely forgotten that tonight Catherine goes to a baby shower for a friend. How about if we make ourselves comfortable with a couple of longboards. Just log again! Bye, bye! "

Beep

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"Oh, Shit!" Were the first words that left Danny's lips as he came to a while after his intense beating.

Curled up on the cot, he looked around. For a moment he could not remember what had happened to him. But then he remembered why he was there. Slowly he tried to stretch his legs, causing him to wince painfully. After a few deep breaths that were luckily not painful, he pulled himself into a sitting position. Carefully he opened the zipper of the jumpsuit he was still wearing. He could already see the blue and red bruises that marked his stomach and chest. Next he felt for the damage to his jaw, it hurt to touch but it wasn't broken, just bruised. Danny sighed in relief. He wondered what time it was. With the coming darkness, he would say that it had to be about half past seven at night. But it did not matter, because no one would miss him before Monday anyway.

Unsure he stood and looked around to see if something was different. His gaze lingered on a table. On the very edge lay a paper cup and next to it was a napkin, on which lay a sandwich. With small steps he approached the table, even if he felt too nauseas to eat, some water sounded pretty good. While he held the cup with his right hand, he clutched his stomach with the left. Just as he was taking a sip, he squinted into the cup, and then put it back on the table. He wasn't thirsty enough to drink water that was layered with dead mosquitoes. Danny figured he should at least try to eat something. He looked at the sandwich in disgust, then threw it to the center of the shed angrily. Frustrated, Danny went back to the bed, curled in on himself, and he rocked himself to sleep.

He didn't even think about what the crazy woman had in store for him next.


	5. Chapter 5

At this point I would like to thank everyone at ILikeMovies for beta reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50.

**Chapter 5**

The rising heat in the shed awoke Danny late in the morning. With a groan, he turned on his side and pulled his legs close to his body. His whole abdomen was sensitive and felt bruised. The dry, hot and dusty air made Danny cough harshly. The coughing made his stomach ache and throb mercilessly. He remembered the water, and he was so thirsty that he considered drinking it, but he decided to wait.

Instead, he glanced at his battered body. Aside from his belly, on which a large bruise and several smaller ones had developed, his cheek ached and stung. He had no mirror, but he knew there was a large blue bruise.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Please Mommy! Danno said he would be home all weekend. Why can not we just go over to him? " Grace implored of her mother.

"You called him yesterday and he has not tackled you back yet, he's probably busy and doesn't have time." Rachel argued, refusing to pursue the request of her daughter.

"Oh Mama! But we're very close! "

"No, and that's the end of this discussion, Grace." She scolded Grace and concentrated back on the traffic.

-H50-H50-H50-

A creaking gate announced that someone was on the way to Danny. He didn't care any more, the faster they got whatever they wanted to do to him over with, the better. He lay still, anticipating another terrible beating.

"Hey, wake up!" Michael shouted.

Danny lay still.

"Hey, I said wake up," he yelled a little louder now.

There was still no response from Danny.

"If you don't move your damn ass right now, there must be something blocking your damn ears." Nolan warned the detective.

Danny thought for a moment before he began to stir a little.

"Can't you just cooperate, it's so much faster, and we don't have all day." Michael added wearily.

Danny tried to look as sleepy as possible, if he was lucky the two would let down their guard for just long enough for him to overpower him. Slowly, he dragged his feet to the door, refusing to go any faster.

"Turn around!" Danny was ordered.

After Tony had put the handcuffs firmly around Danny's wrists, he opened the door. Like the day before they took him to the opposite building. Unfortunately, the two had a watchful eye, so no opportunity came for Danny to escape.

They secured Danny with shackles and forced him to sit on a stool with his overalls opened down to his waist and his bruised stomach showing. With weak resistance, Danny tried to free himself, but he could do nothing against Tony's firm grip. A smiling Barbara Malone entered the room, unsure of what she was going to do to him, but knowing it would end painfully.

"Hello detective! Did you have a good night?"she asked with a sly grin, and she stroked his battered cheek.

Even at the slightest touch made Danny wince in pain. His jaw would look horrible, even if it displayed only half as many colors as it felt. Frightened by the sparkle in Barbara's eyes, he tried to remain calm and appeal to their reason.

"I know it's terrible to lose someone who means a lot to you, but ..." Danny began.

"But nothing! But you have no idea. If you had then done your job properly, the bitch would be sitting in jail and my Sammy would still be alive." Barbara interrupted him clamoring.

"I've done my job properly. All evidence had spoken against him. " Explained Danny, his voice strong.

"What evidence? Do you mean the ones you have so rightly placed as you need them?" Barbara yelled, and Danny kicked back and forth.

"The evidence was correct, and it spoke against him. The traces of sperm, the vaginal injuries and her statement was credible. It has even created a psychological evaluation. " He defended himself, knowing he did nothing wrong.

"He had to have admitted having sex with her, and maybe she faked her statement!"

"She was still almost a child, just eighteen. And you want her to be able to lie so terribly? "

"She was frustrated and hurt because Sam did not want to be with her. A few weeks later he would have gone to college and after that he wanted to concentrate on work and not to carry out a long-distance relationship. " She screamed at Danny, who was very unapologetic in her eyes.

"Then let me free and I will investigate again with my team." Danny suggested desperately.

"Do you think I'm stupid enough to let you free? I know you will come back in the next hour and arrest me." Barbara mocked Danny bitterly.

Danny couldn't watch as Barbara held a baton in her hand and swung it around triumphantly, smiling evilly.

"Enough talk. It is time to teach you a lesson, Detective."

No sooner had she swung the bat down and hit Danny's shoulder. He tried not to flinch, but the force and the stabbing pain prevented this.

"Exactly, my boy had to endure all this pain, too. Not only had his fellow prisoners tormented him, no, also the guards beat him. And no one came to help him!" The sheer anger that had until then been hidden, suddenly shone in her dark eyes.

They continued to beat the helpless detective.

After a few hard blows against his shoulders and upper arms, they landed some hits on his back. A final targeted blow to his chest caused a telltale sound of a broken rib. Danny sunk lower and lower on the stool, as each blow left a more severe contusion on his body. Only when his head fell limp on his chest did Barbara turn away from him. Tired and weak, she dropped the baton and gave Michael a sign that they were to take Danny back to the shed. While walking, she turned around again and said,

"Do not forget the syringe, I think he can use it well." And with that, she ran out into the sun and stretched in relief with her head toward the sky.

After a few deep breaths, she felt free, then she went back into the main house.

Only half-conscious, Danny was seized under the arms and dragged into the sheds. Without any sensitivity, Michael and Tony threw him on the cot. Immediately Danny pulled himself into fetal position with a groan. But the two henchmen were not finished with him. While Tony rolled him onto his back and clung onto his left arm and shoulder, Michael took a syringe with a colorless liquid from the bag.

Danny tried, despite his semi-consciousness, to pull his arm away but had no chance. Within a few seconds, the syringe had been emptied into his vein. With broad smiles on their faces, they left Danny alone. Injured, drugged and hurting.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

A few minutes after the injection, Danny tore his eyes wide opened. Whatever they had given him, has already shown its effect. A short time later, Danny felt a big urge to move, his fatigue was also blown away and at once how he felt, as if he could run a marathon. At the same time restlessness made in it wide, with uncertain eyes darted from side to side, he paced back and forth in his cage. He would have liked to, because of the persistent pain, defined and slept on the bed, but the drug in his system prevented this.

-If they can not give him painkillers, stimulants instead. - He thought to himself as he sat down in between on the chair.

But long it could not stand it and continued his trek across the cell continuously.

A few hours later Danny realized as the effects wore off, but there is an ever stronger malaise was spreading in his stomach. And soon he was sitting in a corner and choked bile and stomach acid out. It was long after dark when he sank exhausted on the bed. Although each position in which he ached to lay down, he fell asleep within minutes.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

It was ten minutes past eight but Danny was far and wide to watch anything. Annoyed by waiting, Steve took his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number of his friend.

"This is Detective Daniel Williams, unfortunately I can not accept your call personally. If you leave a message, I will as soon as I can call you back. "Rang it in McGarrett's ear and before the beep came, he hung up.

-The Camaro is to be picked up but at half past eight, why does the usually punctual detective just today so long. - He thought to himself and got out of his car.

With big steps Steve went to the front door and knocked. Hammer and call even after repeated, the Former Seal got no answer. Even after repeated pounding and calling, the Former Seal got no answer. Confused what this should now mean, he got back on the way to his Silverado. He looked straight at his cell phone when he saw something glittering silver next to a bush. Surprised, he bent down and then held up a bunch of keys in his hands. He did not take long to see that it was Danny's key. The small pendant with a picture of a laughing Grace, was proof enough. He glanced another look back to the house and then back to the key in his hands. Slowly, he ran to the door and opened it with the appropriate key. As he was used by Danny, he had twice before enclosed the front door open.

"Danny! Are you here, "cried Steve, before he entered the house.

When no answer came, McGarrett went from room to room to look for his friend. In the bedroom, there was no indication that last night someone had slept here and in the kitchen there was no sign. A lonely and abandoned coffee cup was still in the sink, but with reference to the dried edges Steve could tell that this was not of the morning. Unsure what this is all about, he went back outside.

Nearly at the same place where the key was, he looked around once more detail. When his eyes roamed to another bush, he was struck by a clock. In order to not destroy any evidence, he left them and took a glove and a bag out of his car. After bagging, he chose Chins number.

"Hey Steve, you does not stress if it takes more time in the workshop. As yet there is no new case. „Greeted him the Hawaiians.

"But we have. Kono and you have to come to Danny's house. "

"Why, what is it? Is Danny alright? "Chin asked worried.

"I don't know. I have his key and a clock found on the sidewalk. The house also looks after as if no one was there for days. „Told him Steve with a few words.

"And where is Danny" said Kono from the background, which could follow the conversation after Chin had turned on the speaker.

"I have no idea! On Friday I saw him for the last time after the drink in the bar. The HPD and the forensics to come, we can use every man. "

While Steve was waiting for the gain, he looked around once more in the house. But whenever he went by, his partner was gone.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

With a caustic taste in the mouth, Danny woke up this morning. His whole mouth and throat felt as if he had been drinking hydrochloric acid and then even this bitter taste of bile. Alone at the thought, as he got sick again and he hoped to have not again puke.

To his surprise, there was a new cup of water on the table. And like before was already a paper towel with a sandwich next to it. Almost as if in slow motion Danny sat up. Then it took another few minutes before he standing up. Everything on his body ached, every movement caused a sharp pain at any point. Especially his abdomen and the ribs were not good guess.

With small sips, he emptied the cup, but he had previously not noticed how thirsty he was basically. He looked at the food and thought he would rather drink something else. The mere sight already caused a thick lump in his throat, so he took the napkin and wrapped the sandwich one in it to protect it from the houseflies.

Had gone as slow as Danny to the table, he went back to the bed. A stab penetrated his midsection as he sat down on the edge. Protecting he held his hand to the side where he suspected at least one broken rib.

- He should lie down again - he asked himself.

Although just the lack of strength to sit or stand, told him the answer. Because Danny had no other options, he rolled onto his side and tried not to think of his crappy situation.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"Steve, where's Danny?" Kono almost yelled when she got out of her car in front of Danny's house.

"I have no idea. I wanted him to pick up today morning and when he did not come, I knocked. When he did not open the door, I wanted to go back to the car, then I have found the keyring. So I went into the house, but he was not there. On the way back I found this clock and then I've also been called Chin. "He explained the two.

"And you have found something that might be with him?" Chin attended to his missing colleague.

"No, I think he is not even come to the house. If it had happened after I dropped him off, it would mean that he has been missing since Friday night. "Steve thought aloud.

"But who would kidnap him?" Said Kono, more worried.

"Think about it, there are probably at least a dozen people who wants revenge on one of us." Noticing Chin, in the usual professionalism.

"The clock should as fast as possible into the lab to Charlie. Do you do that Kono? Until the results are there, should the traffic cameras are checked. Would you do that, Chin? I'll talk to Rachel and Denning. The HPD will continue to ask the neighbors. Duke takes over from now on coordination. "Distributed McGarrett tasks. With an affirmative nod, went to all her commands.


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews and the follows. I am always happy to listen what you think, so please keep it up.

**Chapter 7**

Danny was torn away from sleep by the loud sound of the gate opening, but he remained still, lying on the bed just as he had been for the last few hours. They should have just killed him right there, right then, they were going to do it eventually anyway.

"Hey sleepyhead, it's time to get up!" Michael exclaimed, just as he had the day before. But Danny's eyelids didn't even flutter. "I told you to do something. Do I have to always repeat it, moron?" he yelled, annoyed.

The previous day, that had worked and had made Danny do what he was told, but this time he just lay in the bed. Still not moving, still not talking. Tony watched Michael expectantly, but Michael just shrugged.

"What the hell is your problem?" They yelled as they turned on their heels and stormed out.

Shortly thereafter, they came back with Barbara. "Honestly, I never expected you to give up so easily, detective!" She taunted with faked disappointment as she stood at the cell. "I think we should give him a little while to rest. I guess that way he can enjoy the next part without passing out." decided Mrs Malone.

Danny heard them leave and he sighed in relief as he relaxed again and fell asleep.

-H50-H50-H50-

"Kono, has Charlie found something?" Steve asked, as the youngest team member came into the office.

"He was able to get a DNA sample, but it will take a few hours until a result is available. Could Chin see anything on the cameras?" She asked.

"The house itself cannot be seen, but the opposite side of the street can. A specific car struck me particularly, but it is not completely visible. So here you can see how it arrives, Friday at half past seven." Chin said, bringing the images up on the big screen. "The strangest thing is that no one gets out until ..." Chin ran the tape on until a shadow could be seen climbing out of the car. "... Now!" He stopped the tape.

In the still image, two large dark-suited men with ski masks went to the other side of the street. Then Chin fast forwarded again. "And two minutes later, another car comes and then drives away." Chin explained what was happening in the clip.

"That was my car! They must have known he was coming and waited for him." Steve stated in complete bewilderment.

"What about the plate?" Kono asked quickly, to get ahead.

"Unfortunately, it can't be seen from any angle. They were also smart enough to remove the masks again only in the car so you can't see their faces." Chin shook his head.

"Danny has been missing since Friday and we didn't notice it until today! What did they do in the two days with him and where should we start?" Steve said angrily, leaning heavily against the table.

"We'll find him, boss!" Kono tried to sound as optimistic as possible.

"I think we can rule out blackmail, otherwise we would have already received an invitation." Chin said and he was sure.

"If it's not about blackmail, it must be something personal. But who's capable of kidnapping a detective and keeping it hidden for two days?" Kono asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Clearly they do not care whether or not he will be missed. Otherwise, they would have killed him right away." Chin said and Kono winced. She refused to even think about Danny being dead.

-H50-H50-H50-

Barbara returned to the she's with her assistants following closely behind her. She didn't have to tell Danny to get up or move from his cell, because he was already in the perfect position for what she had planned for him. "Did the caffeine keep you up last night?" Barbara asked sarcastically as she stood beside Danny.

"Go to hell." He replied in a firm voice, as confidently as possible.

"Oh Detective! You should not be so angry. I just want to show you what happens to a rapist in prison." She explained, dismayed.

"I am neither a rapist nor a prisoner. I was kidnapped and tortured by you. One can in no way compare those with each other." Danny protested strongly.

"You might not be a rapist, but you are a criminal. After all, you have put an innocent man to prison and you must be punished."

"Like I said, I have only done my job. In addition, an inmate is doing better than I am here, anyway. Starting with better meals and more regular feeding times."

"Do not get fed up. Or do you want more water? It's not a problem. Tony, please ensure Detective Williams gets even more water later on." She turned to the man who was broad-shouldered and had his arms crossed over his chest, he stood next to the door. With a nod, he signaled to her that he had understood. "But you're right, here it is very uncomfortable. Would you prefer to get a move on with my next... Project?" Barbara asked bitterly as she turned back to Danny.

"Go to hell!" Danny hissed again through gritted teeth.

"As you wish! Michael bring over him!" Barbara said, giving the job to Nolan. She strutted away from the camp with her head raised.

Actually, they had other plans, but decided to cut them short. No sooner had the woman gone, had the two beefcakes grabbed Danny roughly and dragged him to a different building. They tied Danny down and he tried to break free but he was too weak.

With a mocking laugh, Tony secured the clamps on Danny's wrists. His wrists were already so sore and chafed, and they started to bleed again. He was so weak that he couldn't keep himself up. His head hung low against his heat and his shoulders were slumped forward with fatigue.

How long will I still hold on? When will my team find me?(Because they would find him, he was sure.) What does the woman still want with me?

These questions ran through Danny's head when he was suddenly hit by water so powerful that it almost pushed him right off his seat.


	8. Chapter 8

I would again like to thanks everyone follow my story.  
All those who leave a review and also where they are among their favorites. Many thanks!

**Chapter 8**

Steve stood nervously and impatiently, Chin and Kono were in HQ and were waiting for a call from the crime lab. All of them felt it would be a waste of time, but they didn't know how to pass it any other way. Yet, without an indication, they knew where not to start.

There were just too many dark Chrysler Voyagers in Hawaii to start with that lead. Hard consideration and thought went into how they might be able to grab Danny, but all the big fish were currently in prison or already in the ground. Then, after what felt like five hours, Kono's cell phone rang.

"Charlie, what do you have?" Kono asked yearningly.

"I got a hit on the DNA sample. The watch probably belongs to that of Anthony Logan. He has several previous convictions for assault and armed robbery, spent three and a half years in Halawa, and has been out for a year and a half. Since then, he has reported regularly to his probation officer and otherwise he has not had any other problems." Charlie Fong explained everything he knew.

"Thank you, Charlie! Then we'll talk with him. Are you sending us the reports?" She asked.

"It's already done." Replied the crime scene technician, happy to have given his colleagues a clue. Kono told the other two what had just been told to her. At the same time, she threw the file on one side of the screen.

Steve thought for a moment before he made a plan. "While Chin and I are going to Logan, you're going to be talking with the prison director. Maybe he had met his accomplices and can tell us something about him." He said and he turned to Kono.

Twenty minutes later Kelly and McGarrett were in front of a chic, small single-family house. The sun was shining again in its full glory, so that the neighborhood kids could seize the opportunity and refresh with a little swim. With a loud roaring and laughing, they splashed each other with water by doing water bombs. A big jump to his right side rescued Steve before they wet his pants. Had the situation not been so serious, he would have possibly nabbed a bomb to throw off the children, but his thoughts were directed only towards Danny.

"How can an ex-prisoner afford such a house?" Chin remarked as they walked down the small paved walkway to the house.

"No idea, most of the ones I have met, live in small dilapidated one-bedroom apartments." Steve said and shook his head, whilst looking at the well-kept house. Chin stood next to his colleague and knocked on the door, they had rang a few times, and had heard no bell and no one had opened the door. Shortly afterwards, they heard a female voice call something.

"Kevin, you must not always knock so hard, Ashley is still taking her nap." She opened the front door and noted with dismay that it was not her son at the door.

"Sorry, I thought my son would want something again." She smiled at the two.

"It's all right. His name is Lt. Kelly and I'm Commander McGarrett of 5-0. We would like to speak with Anthony Logan." Steve said.

"I'm sorry, Tony is not here. I'm his fiancee, my name is Anela, but please come in." She said and she waved the two in. They were all in a living room before she asked in a shaky voice, "Does Tony have problems? Is something wrong?"

This time, Chin explained why they sought the man. "We do not know yet. Can you tell us where he is? "

"He's been on an Advanced Training Seminar since Friday. You know, since he's been out of prison, he tried desperately to find a job. But no one wanted an ex prisoner until he got this offer on Wednesday. He has to do this course, but he likes to do it. He was so happy to finally have a job again." Anela gushed of her future husband.

"Can you tell us where the seminar is taking place?" Chin asked.

"He took a flight on Friday at noon to Maui. I took him to the airport. "

"When is he supposed to be back?" Steve asked the next question.

"This Friday afternoon and on Monday he will start working." She explained his plans.

"One last question, does Tony drive a dark Chrysler?" Steve wanted to know.

"No, Tony has not got a car, but his buddy Michael has one." She replied, confused.

"Okay, then still a very last question. Do you know the last name of this Michael?" McGarrett turned again to the young woman.

"No, I've never met him."

"Thanks anyway." Steve said goodbye to Anela and walked behind Chin towards the door. He went with Chin back to the car, and Chin had to jump out of the way of a water bomb. In the car, they sat in silence at first, each lost in his thoughts until Chin began to think aloud.

"I think we should all check to see if there is a Voyager with an owner by the name of Michael. Maybe, if we are lucky we can connect with Tony." Chin pondered.

"That sounds good!" Steve replied dejectedly.

"We'll find him. Danny, I mean. It'll be fine, Steve." Chin tried to cheer Steve up.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny tried to sit with all his strength, had the chains been a little longer, he would have had no chance and he'd have fallen. So he could still hold on and stay seated, but the action also made him wince painfully.

"You know, it also has its advantages, if the husband has always canceled everything. He was once at the Fire Department and as the department got new hoses, he was given one of the old ones to take home. I never expected that it would be used again." Barbara said as she glanced at the large hose.

"What does that have to do with your son?" Danny gasped, again struggling to get air in his deprived lungs after he had swallowed whats felt like five liters of water. The spray of water was not all the way up, and it hit him again near his broken rib. A sharp pain pierced his battered body and he had to bring his troubled breathing back under control.

"My son experienced this once in prison. When the other prisoners were searching for undercover cops, they sprayed him with the water hose for so long that he collapsed with exhaustion. He looked so terrible for so long, with the bruises and deep contusions. He was in pain." She explained, almost close to tears at the mere thought of the memory.

"I'm really sorry for what your son had to endure, but I have not done anything to him." Danny replied, with a slightly less labored breathing.

"The issue we had, detective, do not let us chew through that again. But you know what would be interesting to know? Can a pressure of fifty bar break a bone?" She mused, half bored as she paved up and down. Then she took the hose over from Michael, and, slowly, she led the beam of water closer to Danny.

As the water hit him, he realized just his strong the water was, and how much force was behind it. In a panic because of what could happen to him, he tugged at his bonds. Without too big of a surprise, the jet of water hit his left shoulder. The pressure was not large enough to dislocate it, but it was hard enough to create a new bruise. In the next hour his body was hit by the stream of water at different pressures. At Danny's joy no bone was broken, but he was sure that there was hardly any point unmarked. Coughing from all the water stuck in his lungs, Michael and Tony dragged Danny back to the shed and into his cell. Without bothering to put him on the bed, they dropped him right behind the door. After a few minutes, Danny had regained enough strength to drag himself onto the cot. With one last silent prayer to his partner to be found and released soon, the exhaustion overcame him and he drifted into a fitful sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of H50.

Chapter 9

"Steve, come!" Chin called to Steve, who sat in his office.

"What do you have?" Steve asked as he walked towards the smart table where Chin stood.

"I got five hits in the search for the vehicle owners with the first name Michael. One seemed particularly interesting because he was in prison at the same time as Logan." Chin said, and he threw the images of four driver's licenses on the small monitor, then a fifth license with a corresponding criminal record on the large monitor. "This is Michael Nolan, thirty-two years old. He was imprisoned for five years for assault and fraud." Chin stated.

"This guy could be the second man. Do we have an address?"

"Yes! He lives in his grandparents' house."

"Then we should drive there, immediately. Tell Kono that we will meet her there." Steve ordered, before he returned to his office briefly. then they left.

Kono was already waiting in front of the house when Chin and Steve pulled into the driveway.

"I also got the name of the guards. The two were cellmates for the last eight months." She called to Steve, as he and Chin climbed out of the car.

They knocked on the wooden front door and waited a few moments before an elderly lady with grey hair answered the front door.

"Hello, gentlemen and lady, how can I help you?" Michael's grandmother asked.

"Hello, Mrs Nolan! This is Officer Kalakaua, this is Lt. Kelly, and I'm Commander McGarrett of Five-0. We would like to speak with your grandson, Michael." Steve greeted politely.

"Sorry is not here. He said he had to help a friend. He's been gone since Friday, and it's very hard without him. My husband is bedridden and I am old, so his help just makes things easier." She said in praise her only grandchild.

"Do you know the friend who called him?" Chin asked politely.

"No, he never mentioned a name. She called last Tuesday, he was very surprised. I think they haven't seen each other in quite some time, so he was surprised to find out that she wanted his help and wanted him to stay with her for a week or so. I think it is nice that he is helping his friend, but it would be nice to get some help around here, I am his grandmother after all.' The lady whined.

"Thank you for the information. We wish you all the best." Steve shook her hand and turned to go back to the car.

"We need to check the call records, hopefully we will find the friend with whom he was on the phone." Kono thought aloud as she hopped into her car.

Steve and Chin followed her to her car, and they had nothing to say to her proposal. Despite the fact that it was late, none of them had any arguments with working over hours. They were too worried about Danny to go home.

"I think it will be a long night. I'll get something to eat and then meet you at Headquarters later." Suggested Kono as she started the engine.

"Good idea, Cousin." Chin commented as he got into Steve's car.

Hours had passed as the team searched and scrutinized call histories at the Hawaii Five-0 Headquarters, and it was the first few rays of bright sunlight that woke Kono up. She had fallen asleep at her desk, and as she sat up and stretched stiffly, she could feel an ache in her neck from hours of sleeping uncomfortably.

Even Steve had fallen asleep at his desk, despite his best efforts not to. Chin had promised him that he would wake him up if Chin managed to find a new lead on the case. Steve stretched and rubbed his hands against his face. He was tired and stressed and panicked. he stood up slowly and walked into the room where Chin stood by the smart table.

"Have you found something we can use, Chin?" Steve asked, unable to stifle the yawn that escaped his lips.

"Yes, I was going to wake you up any minute now." Chin says, then he glances at Steve and pauses to ensure he has Steve's attention. "I was able to trace the call to a public payphone in AlaMoana center back. Unfortunately, on Monday evening, all security systems had failed in the center; it was repaired on Tuesday, so we have no video recordings of the conversation. I would like to talk to shop owners and customers in the center to see if they saw anything that could help us. "

"How many pay phones are available in the Center?" Steve yawned again, covering his wide open mouth with his hand.

"There are six pay phones in total.." Chin replied, with a grin.

"Good work, Brah! You go have a chat with the shop owners, and Kono and I will look through the recordings. Do you have an exact time that the call took place?" Steve asked, hopeful that the new lead would lead somewhere other than a dead end.

"Thanks, I'm really a bit tired and could use a little nap. At one pm, the call was made. " Chin said wearily.

-H50-H50-H50-

Danny spent the majority of the night tossing and turning as stomach cramps ripped any attempt at sleep out from underneath him, or kneeling in the corner of the room as he emptied out the meagre remains in his stomach. He constantly felt nauseas and dizzy, and he had an idea that it was because of the huge amounts of water he had swallowed. he was sore and aching, but his tormentors had no mercy and dragged him across the yard roughly. he was too tired and weak to think of any way to escape successfully.

"Oh, my dear Dick, you don't look good. Are you sick?" Barbara asked sarcastically.

"Yes, I'm sick. Sick of you and your way of handling things, and of the two guys and all you are doing here." Danny yelled as loudly as he could.

"My, my, you're very short tempered, Detective." Barbara said, shaking her head as she took out a cigarette and lit it up.

"Do you smoke, Detective?" She asked after a long suck on the cigarette.

"Go to hell." He spat at her.

"I interpret that as a no. Too bad. You're missing out, detective. It's amazing to feel that light sensation of when the cigarette touches your lips."

Mrs Malone took another drag on her cigarette before she walked a step toward Danny and pushed it down on his upper arm. Danny winced, as a burning shot through his arm. But it was not over yet, that wasn't even the worst of it. Some thirty burning cigarettes, burning into his arms, back, chest and abdomen. Each left a small burn, individually so painful, but together, they robbed Danny of his strength completely.

Eventually it was time and Barbara went out. Relieved, she sat down on a log that lay in front of the shed. A glance at the sky told her that it would rain soon. In the thought of her son, she just sat there. After a few minutes she decided to go into the house, the man who did this to her son, she never wanted to see again, but one last thing had to be done in her eyes.

When Michael opened the handcuffs, Danny noticed a knife that was attached to Nolan's belt. With a quick glance at Tony, he grabbed it and stabbed it into Michael's upper arm. A scream echoed through the room, and Tony watched his friend quizzically. Michael was kneeling on the floor and his hand was wrapped around his heavily bleeding wound. Danny gasped, already out of breath. Had he had the energy, he would have stood and sprinted away, but he didn't have the energy. The only thing he could think to do was attack, so he tackled the man to the ground. Without even stumbling, Tony stood still as Danny bounced off him and fell to the floor. The knife was flung out of his hand as he impacted with the road, and Tony grinned and glanced at Michael. Logan approached Danny with broad shoulders, like a bear, and Danny nervously looked around for a knife, but it was out of reach. Danny saw no other option, he had to at least try get the knife. But, as he scrambled to his knees, he was kicked in the groin. He cried out in pain, then was roughly pulled to his feet by Tony. Michael laughed at his pathetic attempt to escape.

"Do you really think you can overwhelm us both and just get away like that?" He asked with hatred in his eyes.

"You bastard!" Shouted Danny.

Michael grabbed the knife and without thinking he stuck it in Danny's abdomen. Had Tony not held him, he would have collapsed, however he was held upright. "Believe me, I would still like to do a few more things to you. Terrible things." Nolan promised.

Without any fight left in him, Danny was taken back to his cell. Half unconscious he remained lying on the ground, where he was dropped. In a daze, he stared at the half-open door through which the two men were gone, laughing.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry for the delay, I was very busy in the last days.

A big thanks to Ilikemovie for beta- reading.

**Chapter 10**

In the mall Kono and Steve split up. They asked the shops in the vicinity of the respective pay phone to check their security cameras. It took the whole morning to see all the records. And the last video that Steve watched showed a woman that came out of the store, made a quick phone call and went back again. He got the manager and asked him to take a look at it, too.

"This is Barbara Malone. She has been working here for over ten years." The old manager told Steve.

"When was she here?" Steve asked.

"On Friday she worked until about five, then she went home because she had severe headaches or something. Do you know her son was sentenced to five years because of a rape? Although, he always said that he was innocent. And in prison he was killed in a knife fight, and she's had migraines since then. She's never finished a day without one, actually." The manager said sympathetically.

"Did she say when she's going to come back to work?" Steve questioned further.

"No, not exactly. She said that I should not expect to see her again this week." "Can you give me her address?" Steve asked, praying that this would be the clue to finally lead him to Danny.

"Sure, she has a house outside the city. She always raved that there is so much space there and f her son ever had children then they would've played in the garden. Unfortunately, it will probably remain a dream."

No sooner had Steve left the shop, he called Kono and Chin and told them what he had found out. Steve agreed with Chin's suggestion that they ask the HPD for assistance. In a parking lot on the highway they agreed on a meeting place. While Steve and Kono sat in the car, he noticed how the sky continued to darken. Thick dark clouds suggested an inevitable violent storm. Rain could be seen in the distance, and loud bangs of thunder could already be heard.

"It's going to rain." Steve commented as he looked out the window.

"I hope we can use that to our advantage." Kono said with a hopeful smile.

In the parking lot McGarrett gave final instructions for entering the huge house belonging to Malone.

"We probably have to deal with three perpetrators, two male and one female. There is no indication of whether or not they are armed, but I'm sure they are. Detective Williams has been gone since Friday and we don't know what condition he will be in. So keep your eyes open, be vigilant. Let's go!" Everyone present nodded and climbed into their vehicles. In a column of two Five-0 cars and three from HPD they drove to the property, while the first thick drops of rain fell on the asphalt.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"What did you thinking. I told you, you shall do nothing which I did not tell you to do." Barbara Malone screamed. She was standing in the kitchen as she tended to Michael's wounded arms.

"He tried to overwhelm us, and then the little bastard stabbed me." Nolan explained.

"Yes, it's good. You were lucky. It bled quite a lot, but it didn't hit an artery. How bad is Detective Williams' stab wound?"

"No idea, and I do not care." Michael said indifferently.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

The police forces searching for Danny split up. Chin and Kono took two officers and positioned themselves outside the front door. Steve went with two others to the back to rush through the back door. The remaining two remained in the street to secure the cars. Steve gave the command to storm the house, while they fanned out simultaneously.

The two officers who went with Chin and Kon, rushed up the stairs to the upper floor, while the two Five-0 members searched the living room and dining room. Steve and his companions were the first to run into the criminals. Michael and Tony sat at the small table and drank something. Barbara was about to open the fridge as the back door was flung open and the house was stormed.

"Five-0! Do not move! "Steve called out to them. Tony was sitting with his back to the door, and he dropped the glass in his hands as he raised his arms and jumped in surprise.

Michael, who was looking at Steve in the eyes, reached down without hesitation and reached for a gun. He fired a single round that hit Steve in the chest. He immediately dropped his head and leaned on the table. Barbara reached under the drawer where she knew that there was a revolver. She refused to surrender. One of the officers noticed the movement and shot her in the arm. A cry of pain permeating the house as she slumped to the ground and held her upper arm.

"Call an ambulance and stay with them." Steve turned to one of the two policemen after he had Tony and Barbara handcuffed.

Someone shouted "Clear" which meant Danny wasn't in the house. Steve refused to stop looking for Danny, and he wandered down into the basement. He confirmed via radio that there was no one else in the house other than Malone and her helpers.

Suddenly there was a loud bang of thunder and a blow, and lightning struck a tree next to the shed. Divided by the impact, the shed broke into two burning parts. The surrounding straw immediately caught fire and ate its way towards the shed where Danny was.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Danny was still just on the ground as he had been left. With one hand on his stomach, he tried to stop the bleeding. It was not bleeding too much, but enough to weaken him further. As shots rang out suddenly, he ripped open his eyes, but from his position he could see nothing. Then it was quiet until a terrible thunder sounded and he saw the flicker of fire right outside the door. Thick smoke went into the shed and made him cough painfully.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

In the House Steve called his friend. "Danny! Danny, are you here? Answer me! " But he got no answer. Back in the kitchen, where everyone had gathered, he turned to Barbara Malone. "Where is Detective Williams? We know that you have kidnapped him." Steve said threateningly.

"Try the cemetery. That's where he belongs." She snapped at the Seal.

"But you have no idea what he has done. All that he has earned." Barbara added bitterly.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked, in an evil foreboding.

"Everything my wrongly accused son had to ensure in prison, Detective Williams has now experimented firsthand." She said and she glared at Steve with evil eyes.

"I'll ask you again. Where is Detective Williams? " McGarrett tried to stay as calm as possible.

"What he told me; Go to hell! I will not say a word." Barbara spat defiantly.

"Well, Tony, do not make it worse than it is. Where did you put him?" Steve asked the big man who was silently watching everything.

He thought for a moment and replied, "In the shed across the yard."

"Can not you even keep your damn flap shut, as usual?" Barbara screamed at Tony.

"Get these people out of here!" Steve ordered the officers, then he turned to the other two people in the room. "Chin, Kono, you come with me."

While the police led the suspects away, Steve and Chin and Kono walked into the yard and found the horrifying sight of the second shed alight with a raging fire.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Hawaii 5-0**

Thank you to all who follow my story.

**Chapter 11 **

"Danny, are you in there! Danny!" Steve yelled, trying to see through the smoke and flames. But the fire was too high and it blocked the entrance and obstructed the view inside.

"We have to get in there and do it fast!" Chin called out as he looked around frantically. Kono came to the two, gasping, after she had run around the building searching for a second floor.

"There is no second entrance, but I can hear coughing, so there's definitely someone in there."

"Over there is a hose." Chin cried and he ran to grab it off the floor. He dragged it as close to the shed as possible to put the fire out. Kono had run to the tap that the hose was attached to and turned the water on. With a hiss, the flames began to die down.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

His eyes began to burn, and a constant and unrelenting coughing for wracked Danny's beaten and bruised body. He was sure he could hear Steve's voice outside, but the persistent coughing prevented him from calling out for Steve.

He heard a loud hiss and thicker smoke moved in his direction. Powerless, he surrendered to the darkness that was beckoning him. The last thing he heard was with the familiar squeak of the door.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Once the entrance was free of flames, Steve took a slightly thicker branch and pushed the door open a little further. With his shirt sleeve across his mouth, he squeezed in through the gap. What he saw next made the hairs on the back of his necks tabs on end. A cage sat at the other end of the shed, and in the middle of it laid a motionless Danny.

"Kono, call an ambulance! And tell them to hurry," Steve yelled and he ran to the cell. A vigorous shake of the door confirmed what he had already suspected. The door was locked. Steve turned and ran out of the shed. Chin and Kono looked at him in confusion as he ran toward the front of the house. Once he reached the patrol car holding Tony, Steve pulled on the rear car door and dragged Tony out. Leaning back against the car, Steve grabbed him by the collar.

"Where's the key?" He asked angrily. As always, Tony remained silent. Steve tried again. "Where's the key, Tony. You have already told us where Danny is, now you can help us again. Maybe it will help you shorten your sentence."

Tony dropped his gaze and said quietly, "Michael's pocket."

Steve gave him a shove so that Tony fell backwards into the car, then he slammed the door and ran into the house. Usually, he treated corpses with respect, but this time it was different. This guy had kidnapped and tortured his friend, so he had squandered the respect. He took the dead body and threw him to the ground, then he reached into his pocket to get grab the keys. He ran back to the shed hurriedly.

Chin and Kono were on the cage and desperately and repeatedly called Danny's name. As quickly as possible, Steve unlocked the door. With three long strides he was beside his friend and he knelt beside him. He started gulping uncontrollably as he saw all the bruises and burn marks on Danny's body and his hand trembled as he felt for his pulse.

"He's alive! Let's roll him onto his back." Steve said once he found Danny's weak and thready pulse. Chin helped Steve to turn Danny so as not to hurt him any more than he already was. Kono stood by, holding her hands over her mouth in horror as she watched Danny carefully.

"Oh, my God! What did they do to him?" She cried. Steve had no time to continue to take care of Danny, as two paramedics pushed him gently to one side.

"What happened to him?" Asked the slightly smaller man.

"This is Detective Danny Williams. He was kidnapped on Friday and has been missing since then. We have no idea what they did to him." Steve explained quickly.

"I am Aaron Tanner and this is my partner, Chris. We will stabilize him first, and then we will put him in the hospital." The larger paramedic said quickly.

"I can not place an IV," Chris cried, as he tried to stick a needle into Danny's arm.

"He must be extremely dehydrated. He's been here since Friday?" Aaron asked, wanting to be sure to have understood it correctly.

"Yes. We assume that he was here the whole time." Chin said, nodding in agreement. The two first responders were doing everything they could, but an infusion of much-needed liquid, they could not deliver. So, they bandaged the stab wound and put an oxygen mask over Danny's mouth and nose. After they had put him on a stretcher, they carried him to the ambulance.

Naturally, Steve climbed into the back of the ambulance and sat on the little bench. Chris climbed into the back, then Aaron shut the doors and rushed to the driver's side. With flashing lights and a loud siren, they raced towards the hospital. Kono threw herself into Chin's arms when the ambulance drove away. So far, she could hold her tears back, but now they were running down her cheeks uncontrollably.

"Chin, you've seen him. Danny looks so terrible." She gasped.

"He'll be fine. The doctors will take good care of him." Chin said, trying to cheer up his distraught cousin.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Steve leaned forward and took Danny's limp hand in his. Even if his friend would not notice, he needed to contact after all these days and he was convinced that Danny did as well. Shortly thereafter, Steve felt a slight twitch in his hand. He looked up and was amazed when he saw Danny looking at him with half-open eyes.

"Danny, can you hear me?" Steve asked. A small nod confirmed that Danny was regaining consciousness. He tried to lie down comfortably, and he groaned painfully. "Do not move, we are soon at the hospital." Steve instructed.

Steve gently put a hand on Danny's chest to hold him down. "Thirsty," Danny croaked under his mask and he blinked his eyes.

"We can not give you anything, but soon you will feel better. Close your eyes, they were irritated by the smoke." Steve said softly, worried that Danny might have internal injuries. Danny cleared his throat once, in hope to be able to use his voice a little better.

"Beverly Paul." He said.

"What about her? The whole thing was Barbara Malone." Steve said, surprised about the new name.

"Please, just check the name." Danny asked hoarsely. Then he closed his eyes for the rest of the ride.


	12. Chapter 12

Here the next chapte, thanks for all reviews and follows.

**Chapter 12**

Soon, the ambulance had come to a halt, and the doors were flung open and a small group of doctors and nurses reached them. "What do we have?" One of the doctors asked.

"This is Danny Williams, Five-0. He has been imprisoned in a shed since Friday. He is severely dehydrated, bruises cover his entire body, as well as a variety of lacerations. He also has a stab wound in the lower abdomen, on which we mounted a pressure bandage, but it's still bleeding slightly. We have not been able to find an IV access point, so we gave him 100% oxygen. He was near a fire and inhaled the smoke." The paramedics explained while they pushed him into a treatment room.

"Cassie, get ready for a central venous catheter." Another doctor cried to a nurse. "We need the mobile X-ray and ultrasound equipment. A surgical team should also be kept at the ready." The doctors instructed further before closing the door to the treatment room, almost hitting Steve's nose.

Minutes seemed like hours, and thirty minutes later, a small dark-haired nurse came up to Steve.

"You accompanied Detective Williams to the hospital, right?"

"How is he?" Steve asked nervously.

"He suffered a series of injuries, but I can not tell you anything more accurately yet. Dr. Franklin will be here as soon as he comes out of surgery." She explained to him, with a reassuring smile.

**-H50-H50-H50- **

The fire was extinguished quickly, thanks to the fire hose. Kono went across the courtyard and into the brick building. Her heart nearly stopped as she turned on the lights. "Chin! Chin come over please, you have to look at that." She exclaimed, calling over her shoulder.

"What is it?" Chin asked as he jogged over to her. With slow steps, she entered the room. What she got to see caused her great anxiety. And Chin's eyes widened when he saw what the room was used for. With a latex gloves, Chin lifted one of the hanging chains.

"They have to have had Danny chained. The clamps are smeared with dried blood and so is the ground." Chin described what he saw and what he suspected and pointed to the dark red spots that were spread all around the stool.

"I don't even want to imagine what they did to Danny. It almost looks as though he had the bruises on top of bruises." Kono shook her head, unable to comprehend the cruelty of some people.

She took the baton that had struck Danny time after time off the table. She held it in her hand and admitted, "I would like to use this to teach them a lesson or two."

"Unfortunately, that would not help Danny right now." Chin said, nodding in agreement. Chin and Kono were waiting outside until the forensics arrived at Barbara Malone's house, then they went to HQ to interrogate the two detainees. The detainees were taken to hospital, but they knew it would take a while until all the investigations and the surgeries were finished. Steve had called twice to update them, so they knew that Danny was just operated on.

**-H50-H50-H50- **

Three hours later, a tall, lean man at about Steve's age walked into the waiting room. "Commander McGarrett?" He called.

"That is me. How is Danny?" Steve asked, getting straight to the point.

"Let's sit down but it will take a while." The doctor said, gesturing to a few vacant chairs. When they had sat down, he continued, "Detective Williams has gone through a lot in the last few days. I started with the minor injuries first. So, since we had around thirty first and second degree burns, because of cigarettes, I suppose. They will be quite painful, but they should heal without problems. Then we have numerous contusions and bruises, especially on his back, chest and abdomen. This would have also be very painful at first, but did not cause internal bleeding. In addition, a rib was broken." The doctor said, pausing again.

"These were the minor injuries?" Steve asked, because it already sounded quite serious in his opinion.

"Yeah, the dehydration is more serious. It's why the paramedics couldn't lay an IV. His veins have drawn together and then it may happen that they can not be punctured. Therefore, we have temporarily placed a central venous catheter into a vein in his neck. I think we can replace it with a normal access in two or three days. What worries us is the stab wound, he was lucky and it did not puncture an organ, which meant it was not immediately life threatening, however, there is always a risk of peritonitis. That's why he will get a broad-spectrum antibiotic to prevent it hopefully. Last but not least, we would have the smoke inhalation." The doctor finished.

Steve closed his eyes as he absorbed the new information a out Danny's current condition. After a deep breath, he gathered his thoughts and said, "Wow, that's ... a pretty long list. Is he on a ...? "

"Ventilator? No, it is not necessary at the moment. However, his condition is serious and he is not out of the woods, yet." Dr. Franklin warned Steve.

"Can I see him?" Steve asked.

"Yes, when he is taken to his room. But keep in mind, he is exhausted and traumatized. We gave him a mild sedative, I suspect he will sleep through the night. You can go home and if something changes we will call." The doctor tried to convince Steve.

"No, Doc! I'm staying! I will only speak briefly with my remaining team and I will be ready." Steve refused the doctor's recommendation.

**-H50-H50-H50- **

In the interrogation room in the Five-0 center, Barbara Malone sat impatiently in the chair. How did the police find them so quickly? It was all thought out so well, only one more day and then the man who had done this to her beloved son would have been dead. Without an ounce if regret, she looked up at Kono and Chin.

"Why did you kidnap Detective Williams?" Chin asked first.

"He deserved it." She said as she glared with evil eyes.

"Why did he deserve it in your eyes?" He asked.

"He is responsible for ensuring that my innocent son, Sammy, went to prison and died there." She said contemptuously.

"Your son raped a woman." Chin justified the condemnation of Samuel Malone.

"No, he did not. The coincidences were purely circumstantial, without substantial evidence." Barbara screamed at Chin.

"But why Danny?" Kono interrupted angrily.

"If he had done his job properly, my son's case would not have come to a trial and conviction." Barbara said, and it was clear that she was convinced. In the second interrogation room Tony sat and waited for his interview. After Chin and Kono had finished with Mrs. Malone, they went straight to interrogate Anthony Logan.

"Is it true that you met Michael Nolan in Halawa?" Kono began the interrogation.

"Yes." Tony replied curtly.

"You were cellmates for eight months, right?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Did Michael ever talk about Barbara?"

"No."

"How is it that the contact come about?"

"Michael phoned." Tony said, the longest sentence he had uttered since he had been arrested.

"Why did you do it?" Kono asked, annoyed because of the choppy answers.

"Money."

"Have you thought for a second about your fiancé. You have completed your sentences and you were able to start a new life. Why throw it all away?" Kono asked as she threw her hands in the air.

Tony did not say anything. He just stared ahead, he remained stiff and expressionless. Kono ended the interview and walked out of the room with Chin. "I don't think we know enough about him, but the evidence should be enough to prove his guilt." Chin was convinced.

"I think so, too. Let's go to the hospital." Kono decided, in the hope that Danny was already out of surgery and that they could see him at once.


	13. Chapter 13

_Thank you for reading further and a special go to all who leave a comment behind._

**Chapter 13**

From a distance, Chin and Kono saw a doctor come out of the waiting room. They hurried to the waiting room and found Steve standing by the window with his cellphone in his hand. "Was that Danny's doctor?" Kono asked, running to Steve quickly.

Steve winced, he just wanted to call Chin and did not expect that he and Kono were already there. "Yes, it was Dr. Franklin." He said, slightly confused as he stared at the two.

"And?" Kono urged impatiently.

"And what?" Steve still looked puzzled.

"How is Danny and how severe are his injuries?" Chin asked.

"Oh, that." Steve replied nervously.

Then he told the two what he had learned from Dr. Franklin. Horrified eyes widened as Kono heard what Danny had gone through. Chin was struggling to process the horrific information, so he stayed silent.

"Danny has asked me to check a Beverly Paul. Could you do it tomorrow morning, I would love to stay here?" Steve asked desperately.

"That was the girl who was raped, right? We'll look the case up." Chin said, the name struck a bell in his head as he remembered the many old work files. He and Kono hurriedly turned on their tablets and pulled out the old files and flipped through them, finally finding the name Beverly Paul. "This case was one of Danny's first cases in Hawaii. A serial rapist was on the road for months, he couldn't be found for a long time, so the government set the HPD under pressure and finally scored a success. While it was clear from the outset that Samuel was not the wanted man, the prosecutor wanted a speedy trial."

"And because the prosecutor was so fast with the prosecution, Barbara Malone believed that Danny had not done his work properly." Kono explained further.

"This is madness. Has he abused her now?" Steve wanted to know.

"He was condemned for it. However, he has never made a confession and maintained his innocence until the end." Kono informed him of what information emerged from the files.

"I think Danny did not have enough time to adequetly determine the guilty party." Chin reasoned.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Shortly after Chin and Kono were gone, a big strong Hawaiian nurse came to Steve. When he saw her, he immediately thought of Kamekona, whether it was a cousin of his or not

"Hi, I'm Kalea. Dr. Franklin told me to bring you to Detective Williams. " She turned to Steve, who was sitting alone in the waiting room.

Kalea led Steve through several corridors, to the right station, then they went again to the end of the corridor. There she opened the door and went inside. She determinedly made her way to the bed.

"Just come in, I do not think he will bite." Kalea joked when she noticed that McGarrett stood in the doorway hesitantly.

Stunned, Steve looked at the figure of his friend that lay on the bed. An oxygen mask covered half of his face and the rest was not very easy to see, as a white bandage was wrapped over his eyes.

"His eyes are very irritated, we flushed it several times and an ointment applied because of the swelling. I think in the course of tomorrow, the dressing will be removed." Explained Kalea reassuringly.

With slow steps, Steve approached. He was informed of the many injuries, but to see Danny lying there with his own eyes was another thing. Danny was wearing a hospital gown that covered most of his contusions and bruises. Only his arms lay loosely on the sheet that went him up to his chest. In the shed Steve had not noticed the injured wrists and Dr. Franklin had also not mentioned them, yet both were heavily bandaged.

Kalea picked up on the startled look. "He was detained for several days and repeatedly tied up. Unfortunately, the wounds were easy to cause." She justified the bandages.

"He was kidnapped on Friday!" Steve admitted guiltily.

"I'll leave you alone now, if you need something, you press this button." The sympathetic nurse showed Steve the call button next to the bed.

The storm had passed and only a fee isolated rain drops drizzled down on the ground. Steve went to the window and glanced into the darkness that had seized the land. It was late, but he still had to make an important call.

A little girl was waiting eagerly for a message from her father and it had to be done. So he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed the number. After only two rings came a bright, but worried voice.

"Uncle Steve, have you found Danno? Is he all right?"

"We have found him, but he is very tired and is sleeping at the moment. In a few days he'll be better. Do not worry." He tried to calm his adopted niece.

"Then he will be quite well again?" Grace was not yet convinced.

"You know how strong your father is and that's why he will get back on his feet." Steve encouraged Grace not to lose faith in her father.

"Can I see him?" she asked sadly, not being allowed to be in the hospital.

"Tomorrow morning, when Danny's doctor has seen him. I'll call you when you must come. Okay? " Steve said, because he knew how much the two needed each other.

"Okay! When Danno wakes, tell him that I love him." She asked her uncle.

"Of course I will tell him, but he knows it too."

"See you tomorrow, sleep well Uncle Steve." Grace said.

"Sleep well, Gracie!" Were McGarrett's last words to the little girl.

At the window stood a square table with two chairs. Steve picked up one and sat down next to Danny.

"If I had only imagined, Danny. I'm so sorry, buddy!" He whispered, and he sank into his thoughts.

Periodically Kalea came to check on the patients. Steve eventually fell asleep and did not notice how fast the night passed.

Steve woke up at a gentle rippling. He looked around for a moment, slightly disoriented. With wide eyes he saw that on the other side of the bed, a dark-skinned medium-sized nurse was standing as she rung a washcloth.

"Good Morning! My name is Tara, sorry, I did not want to wake you up. " Tara apologized when she realized that Steve was watching her.

"Good morning, I'm Steve. How is Danny? "

"He has slept well through the night, but his temperature is slightly increased. I'm going to change his bandages, if you wish you can get a snack in the cafeteria. Dr. Franklin will be here soon." The nurse explained.

Actually, he had some questions, but thought it better to ask the doctor. With a slightly stiff back, Steve stood up. Now that he was standing and had a good look at his partner, he remained standing motionlessly in shock. Tara had withdrawn the blanket and the hospital gown, so he could see the full sight of the way Danny's torso and belly looked. His whole upper body was covered in blue, green and yellow hues. It seized his attention so he overlooked the big patch that covered the stab wound and the slightly red spots Danny had.

He kept the image in his mind while he was on his way to the cafeteria, a strong coffee was exactly what he needed now. After buying a bagel and the long-awaited coffee, he went to the small park in front of the hospital. He chose a bench and sat down in the warm morning sun then he enjoyed its pleasure.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Chin and Kono arrived simultaneously at the Palace. They had promised Steve that they would check out Beverly Paul.

"Morning! Have you heard something from McGarrett?" Chin asked, who had received a message from the night before.

"No! I'm just assuming that no news is good news." Kono said, but she actually hoped that Chin had heard something.

But now she wanted to focus on their task. With a few quick clicks, they took the old file to the screen. Both flew over the written before Chin noticed something.

"This went really fast after Samuel was arrested."

Kono overturned the date of the arrest to the date of the sentencing.

"There were not even six weeks. That's too fast to do anything." She agreed with her cousin.

Chin picked up on something else as the search of the name was terminated.

"See this? She's placed charges against three other men for rape. I doubt a woman can have so much bad luck so as to get raped three more times. Do you think it's possible?"

"No, I think not!" Kono was surprised too.

"Every time the men were sentenced to prison and she got a fat compensation." Chin leafed through the files.

"Do you think, because it worked so well the first time, she did it again and again." Kono asked inquisitively.

"Look at the data." Chin pulled the pages on the trial onto the big screen and the account statements for the woman on the small.

"Whenever the money her coming to the end, a new charge emerges." Chin explained what he noticed.

"And because she moved to another state each time after the procedure, no one ever picked up on it." Kono added what she had found out.

Chin nodded and picked up the current registration certificate on the Flat-Screen.

"At the moment it is reported that she lives ij Texas. I will inform the local public authorities, which should take care of her." Chin said and pulled his phone out of his pocket.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

Steve came back into the hospital room when Tara was looking for the rest of her belongings. "All bandages are changed, some of the burns have become a little infected. I have made an updated entry in the file." She said.

"When will he wake up?" Steve asked uncertainly.

"The sedative was reduced last night, so I would say over the course of the morning." Tara estimates as accurately as she can with her years of experience.

Steve said nothing and sat in silence as the nurse left the room. Deep in thought, his elbows resting on his knees, Steve sat and waited for his friend to wake up. However, many questions ran through his head.

- What Danny couldn't forgive his team for finding him so late?

- What if he had lost confidence in his colleagues, because he felt let down?

- What if his disappearance had been noticed sooner?

- What if he had noticed the van?

- What if he had gone with Danny for a beer?

- What if Barbara Malone was right and Danny really didn't run the investigation correctly?

All of the "what if's" flew across his brain numerous times, but that made it no easier and most importantly, it did not help Danny. With a quiet, constant beeping, Danny was brought back into consciousness. His mind played a trick on him yet, because he could not remember what had happened to him. Or where he was and especially why his whole body felt as if it had been filled with lead. He wanted to open his eyes, but something prevented it. Panic rose in him and his heart rate increased, as well as his breathing. With small, fast breaths, he tried to sit up, only to moan in pain.

The modified beep immediately drew Steve's attention. Gently, he took Danny's hand to show him that he was not alone.

"Danny can you hear me? Are you awake?" He asked softly.

"Oww!" Danny mumbled quietly.

"Hey, it's okay. Your eyes are irritated, otherwise they are okay." Steve took Danny's hand with which he had tried to pull the bandages on his eyes off.

"Steve?" Danny whispered hoarsely through the oxygen mask. "I'm here. How do you feel?" Steve asked.

"I don't … know. What ... happened?" Danny stammered weakly, before a fit of coughing followed.

"Do not talk so much, that's not good." McGarrett ordered his sick friend, while he wordlessly pressed the call button next to the bed. After several attempts to move into a more comfortable position, Danny gave up. No matter how he lay down, it always hurt somewhere. Resigned, he sank back into the pillows, but was startled as he heard the door open with a creak. Steve had noticed this reaction and immediately put a calming hand on Danny's shoulder.

"It's only Dr. Franklin and Tara, your nurse!" He explained quickly. Immediately Steve noticed how Danny somewhat relaxed, but remained slightly tense.

"Hey, detective, I'm Dr. Franklin. How are you? " The doctor asked as he studied the body posture of his patients.

"Tired!" Danny admitted truthfully.

"That's not surprising. Now I would like to see your eyes." The doctor informed Danny.

"Okay!" Croaked Danny under his mask he still wore. Doctor Franklin stood beside the bed and pulled a pair of scissors from his coat pocket.

"I will now cut through the bandaging with a scissors, so please do not be alarmed if it is a little cold." He informed his patient about his first step. Danny gave a slight nod, confirming that the doctor could begin. After Tara had fetched the bandaging, he said the next step. "Next, I'll remove the compresses. Let your eyes stay closed a moment longer, they will still be sensitive." Danny nodded again.

No sooner was the bandaging away had Danny winced. The brightness still penetrated his closed eyelids and caused a sharp pain in his skull. When the doctor realized that Danny's face relaxed a bit, he continued, "If you want, you may open your eyes now." They all watched Danny curiously. He wasn't sure he wanted to risk the pain, as the stinging pain had just dulled to a light throb at the back of his head. Finally, he decided to do it anyway. Carefully, he blinked a little and found that it was quite dark in the room.

Someone had lowered the blinds and turned off the light. The first Danny saw was Steve, who stood on his left side and grinned at him before he turned his head, because he was approached by Dr. Franklin.

"When your eyes begin to itch or burn, please do not rub, otherwise it will only get worse. Then I would like to listen to your lungs, maybe we could replace the mask with a cannula."

As if Danny could see nothing, the doctor waited again for a sign to start. "All right." Came a scratchy reply.

The doctor gently ran the stethoscope across Danny's chest and back. Every now and then, Danny jumped slightly when a particularly sensitive spot was hit.

"Sounds good so far." He said and then turned to Tara. "I want his oxygen saturation still controlled, and if it should fall below 95% I want you to switch back to the mask." "Will do." Tara confirmed the order and went to the surveillance monitor of Danny's vital signs were displayed permanently. With a few taps, it terminated the alarm range. "Can you remember the last few days?" Dr. Franklin asked Danny in order to assess the extent of the trauma.

Danny thought and suddenly the memories hit him like a tone of bricks. "The cell ... beatings... a syringe!" He closed his eyes and went on to tell in bullet points. "Cigarettes... water jet... fire and smoke!"

With deep wrinkles creasing his forehead, he pulled his blanket up under his chin, as if to protect himself from all these things.

"You're safe now. The woman is never going to do something like that again." Steve said, as he laid his hand on Danny's shoulder again.

"Try to sleep a little, that's the best thing you can give your body." The doctor advised before leaving the room.

Tara took a few last notes in the file and then left, too.

Steve and Danny were not alone for long, as the door opened noisily. Danny was startled again, even though he had just dozed off. Chin and Kono saw the shocked face of their colleagues and got a bad conscience.

"Oh, sorry! We did not mean to scare you." Kono apologized.

"It's okay! You didn't know I was awake." Danny replied softly, as his throat was still very sore.

"Is there anything new?" Steve asked Chin Kono.

"We looked into Beverly and it was exactly how it looked. She has made it her hobby. She is currently reported in Texas, we have forwarded it to the appropriate Police Department." Chin explained the current facts.

"How are you, Danny?" Kono asked, staring at Danny's pale, drawn face and bright red, swollen eyes.

"I think I'll be fine. In a few days I'll be fit again!" He wanted to convince himself as much as them. He blinked wearily.

"We do not want to disturb you even longer, there is still a little paperwork that wants to be done." Kono said quickly.

"Shall I come with you so it goes faster?" Steve offered to help.

"I think we swill get through it without you. We will come back once we are done. Should we bring something to eat?" Chin asked Steve.

"That's a good idea. I'll see you later." Steve said, waving goodbye to Chin and Kono.

Shortly after Danny fell asleep again, Steve tried to make himself comfortable in the uncomfortable seat beside Danny's bed. Steve was glad Danny got his well-deserved sleep, he could imagine only partially what he had been through in the last few days. Around noon, Danny slowly woke up. "Hey, you're still here?" Danny whispered hoarsely.

"Sure, where else would I be?" Steve joked.

"I'm sure you've done more than just watch me sleep. What ninja moves have you made?"

"I have not made a ninja move! And, nothing is more important than you!" Steve justified.

"Would you get me something to drink while you're here?" Danny asked, as he noticed how dry and scratchy his throat was.

"Be right back!" Steve said and he nodded and stood up to get a glass and a bottle of water for his friend.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Once again, the door was thrown open noisily and Danny felt as if he was having a heart attack. But this time the shock was already forgotten at the exact moment he saw the immediately recognizable dark hair of his daughter.

"Danno!" she shouted at him as she ran to the bed where her father lay.

"Monkey, nice to see you." He greeted her and slowly turned to the side to embrace Grace.

Even though she was only eleven years old, she noticed the slowness with which Danny moved. "Is everything all right? Are you in pain?" She asked anxiously.

"I'm all right. I'm fine now that you're with me!" Danny smiled at her to ease her anxiety.

Then he realized that she was alone in the room. "Where is your mother?"

"She had to do something, she asks if someone could take me home?" The little girl asked, watching Steve questioningly.

"Sure, Uncle Chin or I will take you home later on." Steve agreed. He would do absolutely anything for Grace. He loved her.

Danny managed to stay awake for half and hour before his eyes were falling shut completely. Grace sat at the small table and did her homework while Steve was dozing in the chair. Kono slowly opened the door, so as not to scare Danny again. With a large bag in one hand, she walked into the room with Chin.

"Hey," she greeted, announcing their arrival.

"Hi, you two!" Steve said and he opened his eyes.

"Aunt Kono, Uncle Chin," cried Grace and she pulled them both into a loving embrace. Steve stood up to offer the chair to Kono.

With a nod towards Danny, Chin asked, "How is he? He looks a little better! " At the same time he unpacked the boxes he had brought and distributed them amongst himself, Kono, Steve and Grace on the table.

"He is still very weak and it is difficult for him to stay awake for longer than an hour. But I think in a few days, he will be the old Danny again. Is there anything new with you?" Steve said, watching Chin and Kono curiously.

"The crime scene in Mrs. Malone's house has been closed. Danny's clothes, wallet, gun and badge were found in a closet. But the fact that he was in the shed is enough for a conviction." Kono informed Steve of the completion of the investigation.

"What have you heard from Texas? Anything?" Steve asked.

Chin and Kono both shook their heads. They ate their food and chatted until Danny began to stir, and Grace was immediately at his side.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked.

"Yes, I dreamt of you, my sweetheart!" Danny replied, still slightly sleepy and disoriented.

"Hey, Brah! You are looking better!" Kono commented.

Chin went outside to talk on his phone as Kono spoke to Danny, and returned shortly after with a broad smile plastered across his face.

"Thank you!" Danny thanked Kono. "What about Beverly?" Danny yawned in an attempt to get rid of the remaining fatigue.

"She was arrested an hour ago. Two days ago she made a formal complaint and she had already packed up her belongings to move." Chin said told them.

**-H50-H50-H50-  
**  
In the next few days Danny's injuries healed gradually and Steve agreed to meet him on the day of discharge. Most bruises were already almost faded, only the very violent were still clear to see. With a prescription for anti-inflammatories and painkillers, and his papers, Danny walked to Steve's car slowly.

"How come you are driving YOUR car?" Danny exclaimed.

"I thought it would be easier for you." Steve said, shrugging.

"You act as if I were an eighty year old grandpa." Danny groused in habit.

"Even if you're not eighty, you do move like one." Steve teased.

"I'd like to see you get up and walk after being in hospital for so long. Then again," Danny said, trailing off, "you'd probably be running the Staircase to Heaven by now."

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with me a while?" Steve changed the topic.

"Yes, I'm sure! I do not need a babysitter to lull me to sleep. Because I'll do that when I'm home. In my bed, which is within my four walls. " Danny rambled.

"I would not watch you when you're sleeping. Just so if you needed help, you would not be alone." Steve explained his concern.

"Your worries are considerate, but I would like to go home and forget the last week." Danny announced his decision.

"Okay, but if you need anything i want you to call Chin, Kono or me." Steve ordered Danny sternly.

"Of course!" he agreed because he knew Steve would not give up, anyway.

Half an hour later, Danny plonked onto his couch. Steve had just left, but not without promising to see him again in the evening. All he needed was a full bottle of water on the coffee table in front of him, some crackers and to remember his medicine. Kono had gone shopping the day before, and Leilani had given Chin a casserole he could warm up in the microwave.

With a grin, Danny thought of his colleagues. Somehow he found it sweet, as they were concerned about his physical well-being. But that also made him feel comfortable. He turned on the TV and realized he could not understand the people who managed to watch tv all day every day.

Even before noon, he had his first nap.

**-H50-H50-H50-  
**  
In the HQ Steve found his two colleagues in their respective offices.

Kono was working through some files and Chin was calling someone. With a nod, he signaled that he was in his office. In the last few days, Steve had not been at work very often, most of the time he had been with Danny, therefore, the documents had piled up on his desk. With a sigh he sat down and picked up the first folder.

He wondered if he should call Danny shortly. But then he decided against it, he did not want to disturb him in his well-earned rest. So Steve concentrated on the document and tried to get through the infamous work as quickly as possible.

Still absorbed in his documents, Steve was startled as Chin excitedly crashed into his office. "Barbara has escaped!"

"What! How's that?" Steve shouted, and he looked up at Chin immediately.

"She pretended she had Anaphylactic shock. On the way to the hospital, she overpowered the paramedics and the guard." Chin explained what Duke had just told him.

"Where will she go? She is a wanted woman!" Steve said, gulping nervously.

"I think we should talk with her sister, it could be the case that Barbara tries to get in contact with her." Chin said, obviously already having a plan.

"One of us should go to Danny, if she wants to go to him." Steve added.

"I have already notified the HPD, they will send a patrol car to patrol and a civilian car for continuous monitoring. Kono checked Barbara's calls and also her sister's." Chin informed Steve.

"I want to warn Danny, the. We pay Barbara's sister a visit. "

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Danny was on his couch, as a pushy ringtone woke him. He sleepily reached for the phone on the table. The brightly lit display told him the ID of the caller.

"I think I should rest, but how can I do that when you call every few minutes?" Danny asked sleepily.

"This is the first time I have called you. I just wanted to announce that Barbara has escaped and an HPD unit is guarding outside your house."

"The woman will disappear as quickly as possible, why would she come here?" Danny did not understand the need for monitoring.

"It's only for your own protection." Steve explained wearily.

"I can take care of myself, Steven! Are you going to come out and play the babysitter?" Danny teased Steve.

"No, Chin and I need to check something, but we'll be back later. Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, I don't have to go to anywhere. Also, I am a big boy and I can take care of myself."

"Good, just close all doors and windows." Steve said, hoping Barbara wouldn't pay Danny a visit.

"See you later!" Danny said goodbye and hung up.

He slowly got up and checked the windows and doors, even if he did not want to admit it, he wasn't looking forward to the meeting with a lady he despised to such an extent. Secretly, he was glad that reinforcements would be waiting at the door. After he had closed everything, he put his weapon next to the water and lay down again.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for your interest in my story. Even if I can update it unfortunately only irregularly. Thanks also to all who have a review behind.  
**

**Chapter 16 **

When Steve and Chin arrived at the home of Barbara's sister Amanda, a neighbor was busy tending to the weeds in her garden. They greeted her with a friendly nod but offered the older woman no further attention. Once on the porch, Chin knocked on the door. A woman who looked similar to Barbara opened the front door before she gave the fly lattice door a little push.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked politely.

"I'm Commander McGarrett and this is Lieutenant Kelly." Steve said. At his own name he nodded and then pointed to his badge that hung on the belt around his pants.

"Please, come in!" Amanda said, holding the door open so Steve and Chin could go in. "When was the last time you heard from your sister?" Steve asked, getting straight to the point.

"It's been a while. It must have been shortly after Samuel's funeral. Why? Is something wrong?" She asked, obviously confused and surprised.

"She kidnapped a Hawaii Five-0 detective last week and almost killed him. A few hours ago she escaped during transport to prison." Steve explained, calmly.

"Do you know who the detective is who got kidnapped?" Amanda asked quickly.

"Yes, Detective Daniel Williams. Why do you ask?" Chin wanted to know.

"Barbara was never able to get over the loss of her son. She always said that the detective who led the case would pay for putting her son away. Where is she now?"

"We would like to know from you. Has she called or seen you in the last few hours?" Steve asked again.

"No, I have no idea where she is. I'm sorry, I hope you find her before she does something bad." Amanda exclaimed.

"Sorry to bother you! If Barbara tries to get hold of you, just give me a call, please." Steve asked as he handed over a business card. Amanda accompanied their return to the door, then she sank on to the sofa wearily. She never could have betrayed her sister, no matter what she had done. Barbara was her big sister and even as a small child, she had looked up to her. And that's why she had never asked Barbara why she was so excited when she had been there two hours ago.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

"Do you believe her?" Chin asked on the way to the car.

"No, I think Barbara was or is still here." Steve said with a sigh if resignation.

"Wait, I have an idea!" Chin turned away from the car and went to the neighbor who was still busy in her front yard. "Excuse me, have you seen Barbara Malone lately?" The old lady sat up and looked at Chin from top to bottom.

"You missed her. She asked me if I would rent her my cabin in the woods for a few days. Barbara is such a sweet child, you know, I have known the two girls from an early age. It was so sad how she lost her boy, she was devastated and I could empathize with her. My boy died at twenty-one years old in a car accident, he came out of a club and another drunk driver rammed his car. He had never drank, but alcohol was his undoing. It is incredible." The woman shook her head at the memory. Chin listened attentively, and at the same time could also understand what they had been through.

"We must speak with Barbara urgently. Could you give us the address of the cabin?" Chin asked cautiously, without scaring the woman.

"The cabin is located in Nanakuli Forest Reserve. I'm barely even there, it's too stressful for me. In two months I will be eighty-five, so I'm glad that Barbara looks after it occasionally." The lady said joyfully.

"Thank you and I wish you all the best." Chin said, smiling, and he rushed to Steve to tell him what he had found out.

"Call Kono, she should meet us at the parking lot. One or two HPD units for reinforcement would probably be a good idea." Steve ordered, repeating his usual routine. To plan and coordinate operations had always been his specialty for the SEALS. Seemed the more complicated the task, the more he went on in it. And although this one seemed relatively easy, it had its disadvantages. He knew the area in which the hut was and he knew that if they made a wrong step, they could be easily spotted. Then it would be easy for Barbara to flee into the forest without being so found again.

"Should we call Danny yet?" Chin asked.

"No, he would want to be there, and I'm sure that's not a good idea right now. I'm sure he's fine, on his couch." Steve said, utterly convinced. Steve had seen that Danny's shirt trip from the hospital to his house had used up any energy he had managed to build up. He refused to let Danny leave his house, even if he couldn't be there to I force the rule himself. So, he felt it would be best if Danny only found out about everything after it had all gone done.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Steve explained the exact details of the plan to every officer standing in the parking lot outside the Nanakuli Forest Reserve. Everyone nodded to signal that they understood. They weren't sure what obstacles they would run in to, so they out on their Kevlar vests in case. In addition, Steve holstered his knife and gun. In full gear they made their way to the cabin, always careful not to attract attention.

The hike lasted a half hour. Steve gave the signal that they were to start splitting. Chin and one HPD Officer went to the back, Steve took over the front door along with a Sergeant. Kono remained in coverage in case someone should unexpectedly appear. On Steve's command, both teams rushed into the house simultaneously.

**-H50-H50-H50-**

Danny awoke from his afternoon nap with a start. He had slept longer than he had expected. He was surprised that Steve had not called him yet. In the hope that it meant that Steve was close to catching Barbara, he got up as fast as he could. Halfway to the bathroom, there was a knock at the door. With a sigh, he walked to the front door and peered through the peephole.

"Detective, I'm Sergeant Kekoa Mauna. I'm sorry to bother you, but could I please use your bathroom." The man asked as he noticed a movement behind the door, while he showed his badge. Danny opened the door and let the colleagues from HPD in.

"Could I ask you to just check the house for me?" Danny asked quietly.

"Sure, why not." Mauna agreed.

"Thanks," Danny said gratefully, because he knew stakeout a could be boring at the best of times. Things rarely happened. Often hours would go by without any activity whatsoever. Sergeant Mauna went to the toilet and then completed a quick lap through the house. Here and there he looked out the window to see if it was properly closed. Danny waited patiently until he was ready to go back to his observation post.

"Please, do not say anything! I know how it works, I've also often stood in front of a house. " Danny said before Mauna had even the chance to explain anything. Kekoa knew that Danny was from Five-0, so he went back to the car.

No sooner had the door closed, had Danny made his way to the bathroom. The interruption of his project had taken longer than expected, his bladder was pulsing, unpleasantly. His whole abdomen ached, especially when his digestion or kidneys had to work too much. For the next week he should still adhere to a strict diet plan to give all organs the time they needed to heal. This included only a certain amount of liquid he was allowed to drink. A glance in the mirror told Danny that a shower and shave would not hurt. He decided, however, to wait until morning, Grace wanted to come over the following day, so it would not interfere with their time. Danny hoped for a peaceful night of uninterrupted relaxation. He washed his hands and splashed his face with cold water.

When he opened the door to go into the kitchen, he froze as if he had been struck by lightning. With big eyes, he looked at a figure with whom he would have never expected to see again. "Hello Detective! So, we meet again!" Barbara Malone grinned at him devilishly.


	17. Chapter 17

_Sorry for the late update, but now is here the next chapter._

**Chapter 17 **

The sun passed behind the mountain ridge and bathed the forest in a colorful light. Steve would have enjoyed the amazing view had he been in a different situation. Two teams rushed into the building and searched every room carefully before meeting in the largest one. "I think Barbara has not been here yet. Look at the dust. It's been at least a few months since someone was last here." Steve noted and he ran a finger over the dresser, wiping a streak in the thick layer of dust.

"What would she have to do first, before anything else?" Chin asked quizzically.

"You think she wants to finish what she started and then come here?" Steve asked, he knew what Chin meant.

"Yes, I think so!" Chin nodded approvingly.

"I need to call Danny and the HPD units should also be informed." Steve decided, as he took the satellite phone out of his pocket. Quickly, he dialed the number of his friend. He let it ring and ring and ring, then he hung up. "Danny isn't answering his phone!" Steve said quickly, sharing the information with all who looked at him expectantly.

"Maybe he is sleeping and has turned off the sound." Kono, who had joined the group, tried to explain.

"Danny makes sure his phone is never on silent because of Grace." Steve said, convinced. Steve dialed the number of Duke and asked him to get in touch with certain people. Duke promised he would call back as soon as he could. -

**-H50-H50-H50- **

Danny stood rooted to the bathroom door and could not believe his eyes when he saw Barbara standing before him. "What? You didn't expect me, Detective?" Mrs. Malone asked, feigning concern in her voice.

"You know, Five-0 is looking for you and a civilian patrolman is posted outside." Danny warned the woman.

"This I've noticed, but do not worry, I'm about to disappear again. I just wanted to let you get what you deserve." Barbara scoffed and pulled a butcher knife from her handbag, dangling it in her left hand.

"Beverly has been arrested and will pay for what she did to Samuel and the others." Danny told her, hoping to calm her down.

"This woman doesn't concern me! I want you to pay for what happened to my boy." Danny could hear his phone ringing in the living room. It was probably Steve. "Do not even think about answering that!" Barbara warned him when she noticed how Danny looked over her shoulder into the living room.

"That's my partner, if I do not go to the phone, he will think that something is wrong and then he will be here in a few minutes. Is that what you want?" Danny asked, in the hope that it would be so.

"I think not! Your team is out in Nanakuli Forest, the neighbor of my sister gave them the hint that I'm hiding there." Barbara said, grinning slyly. Danny thought about what he should do. He could take a step back and barricade himself in the bathroom. But what then? He could not stay there forever and he doubted that Barbara would voluntarily leave. His second option would be to attack. But in his state, was that even possible? Another possibility would be to escape, but that was even less likely. He calculated that his best chance would be with the offensive option.

So he took one last deep breath and then pounced on Barbara. She had expected something like that and raised the knife with both hands high above her head. But Danny expected it and blocked the attack by holding her hands tightly. With all his strength he braced himself against the smaller woman. Normally he was well trained and she would have easily been overwhelmed, but Danny was injured and weak. Barbara pushed Danny and hit his groin with her knee. With a loud groan, he released her and held his stinging abdomen. A blow between the shoulder blades sent Danny to the ground for the time being.

He groaned and collapse, but could still manage a sidekick against her left kneecap. Barbara fell screaming in pain and the knife slipped out of her reach. To get to the knife that was only about two arm lengths away, Danny held out his arm as far as he could. Barbara reached into her bag and pulled out a small caliber pistol. Danny got away with anything until he heard a shot. Startled, he turned around.

"I've never imagined your end, but now I do not care. I'll kill you here and now. And then I wonder if I should pay a little visit your daughter to tell her what kind of Daddy she has." Barbara screamed in despair and anger.

"Leave my daughter out of this game, she doesn't need to be involved!" Danny yelled, he was now also angry. He did not like when innocent children were involved and certainly not when it came to his own child.

"Why should it go any other way? I have lost my husband and my child!" Barbara continued. Without hesitation, she pointed the gun at Danny and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit Danny in the left side of his chest and he staggered back and collapsed to the floor, where he remained absolutely still, unmoving, and in shock.

**-H50-H50-H50- **

Steve glanced at the phone in his hand impatiently. How long does Duke need for only a few calls? The sudden ringing disrupted the tense silence, but every member of Five-0 had a feeling it was not bringing good news. As Steve spoke on the phone, his pace quickened, and soon he was sprinting.

"What's wrong?" Kono asked, worriedly, and she guessed what her boss would respond with.

"The civilian unit has asked for reinforcements, there were shots heard from Danny's house." Steve explained quickly what he had learned from Duke.

"What happened to Danny? Is he injured? " Kono was very worried.

"Duke did not know when, but when he knows more he'll call again." Steve said quickly, trying to stay calm. It took them twenty minutes, ten minutes faster than usual, to get back to Danny's now empty house. They all quickly took off their Kevlar vests and placed them in the trunk. Kono had a few small bottles of water in the car and she distributed them to those present. They were received gratefully. Steve impatiently paced up and down in front of the car, before plonking inside nervously. Undecided where to go, he waited until Chin was beside him before he started the engine.

Then, the phone rang. Chin, who was sitting in the passenger seat, tried as hard as possible to overhear the conversation, but could hear only what Steve said. "That was Duke, Barbara was able to get into the house unnoticed. When the first shot was fired, Sergeant Mauna called for back up. They stormed in, but could not prevent Barbara from shooting Danny in the chest." Steve said, and he started the revved the engine to full and sped the thirty miles to the hospital as fasts as humanly possible. Kono, who still had no idea what was happening, wondered about the hasty departure.

"Is Danny already in the hospital?" Chin asked, concerned.

"Yes, that's why Duke has taken so long to call. It looks as if the bullet hit his lung. He has lost a lot of blood and was taken into the OR immediately."

"What about Barbara?" Was Chin's next thought.

"Sergeant Mauna and Officer Pukana came in the moment when she pulled the trigger. Both gave a shot, they were fatal shootings."

"Will Danny make it?" Chin asked in a low voice, looking depressed as he stared at the dark evening sky. He hadn't expected the day to end like this.

"He has to, Chin, he must! What would we do without him?" Steve sighed, worried that Duke sounded less than confident on the phone. Chin's cell phone rang in his hand, as wanted to call Kono and tell her what had happened, but she was faster and had reached him before he could reach her. He told her what he had just heard, and she remained close behind the Silverado.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 **

Tires screeching, Steve pulled into the car park of the Queens Medical Center. Duke let them know a few minutes ago that he was in the waiting room in front of the surgical area. Steve hastily slammed his car door shut behind him and sprinted to the fourth floor of the hospital.

"Duke, have you heard anything?" He called into the room.

"Not yet. But it's good that you are here!" Duke replied, obviously relieved.

"How long has he been in the OR?" Kono asked, trying to figure out when they would get the next update.

"Almost an hour! The doctors had a few problems with stabilizing Danny and controlling the bleeding." Duke said, and sat down again.

Steve sighed and looked out the huge window at the starry night. How had he allowed Barbara to get close enough to Danny to hurt him? Meanwhile, Chin and Kono had tried to get as comfortable as possible on the chairs. Everyone was tired from the run through the forest, but they could not go home,as long as they did not know how Danny was. Steve pulled himself together and sat down also, but quickly got antsy and started pacing up and down again. He had hoped to see a nurse, he wanted to ask how the operation was going. But the corridor was deserted!

Disappointed, Steve sat down again, resting his elbows on his knees and he thought silently. The worst thoughts and ideas filled his mind and he couldn't stop thinking about the worst case scenario. The only thing he heard was the soft ticking of the clock on the wall. He was startled when he felt a gentle hand wrap around his shoulder. "Steve? Steve, the doctor is here!" Kono said to him with a worried voice.

"Uh, what?" McGarrett shook himself back to the present.

"Danny's doctor has just come." She repeated.

A tall, slender dark-haired woman stood in the middle of the room, still in her surgical clothing. She pointed to the chairs, gesturing for them to sit down again.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Tanita Nui! I performed Detective Williams' operation. I am happy to inform you that he has come through the surgery. Initially, we had some difficulties keeping his vitals stable, but they are now under control. At the moment he is still in the recovery room, in about two hours, he will then be transferred to the ICU." She explained in a reassuring tone.

"What harm has the bullet caused?" Steve asked, in terms of consequential damages.

"The bullet entered between the second and third rib and in the process it penetrated the upper left lung and stuck in the shoulder blade. We were able to remove the projectile successfully and repair the damage in the lung. Because of the bleeding in the lung, we have placed a chest tube. We can probably remove it in two to three days. Mr. Williams is able to breathe, independently; nevertheless we keep him on a mask, currently on 100% oxygen, to support him." Dr. Nui continued her explanation.

"Will he be all right?" Kono asked, with a big lump in her throat and tears in her eyes. "If there are no complications, I am quite confident. However, his condition is critical at the moment and the next twelve to twenty-four hours will be crucial. After all, he has suffered some severe trauma recently, of which he has not fully recovered. This will affect the healing, but I think he is a fighter and does not give up so easily. I can not promise everything!" Admitted Dr. Nui.

"When can I see him?" Steve asked; it was his sole thought. He just wanted to be with his friend and encourage him not to give up.

"I suggest that you all go home for tonight. Tomorrow he will soon be in his room and you will be allowed to visit him. We gave him very strong painkillers and a light sedative for the night. Please, it's late and the patient needs his rest. "

"I will not leave until I have seen him!" Steve refused. No one could ask him to just go home and act as if nothing had happened. Not when it came to his Ohana, his colleagues and friends were all he had left. He lost his father, who had died because of him, his mother left Hawaii to hide some time ago. Although, she wasn't his real mother, not to him, not since her feigned death.

The only one, who was there, was Mary. But their relationship was strained since Joan had been adopted. Now and again they phoned, but that was all, despite the fact that the distance distance to travel was possible.

"Well, you have five minutes, but then you must go!" Tanita Nui agreed reluctantly.

"Thank you!" Steve said gratefully as he followed the doctor out the room.

Before a large double door she stopped and turned around.

"Please wait. I just want to check on the detective before you go in. If you would like to change clothing, there's some in this room." She pointed to a door marked "dressing" before she continued. "On the shelf just to the left are pants and shirts available in different sizes. You must also wear a face mask and wash your hands thoroughly, on the sink is disinfectant soap."

"No problem! Thank you again! "

Ten minutes later, Steve had changed and waited to see Danny. Impatiently he looked at the clock and sat down on a stool in the corner, tense, as he stared at the door through which he came. Then, Doctor Nui opened a door on the opposite side of the room and popped her head in. "If you are willing, you may follow me." She said softly.

Steve noted that they were already behind the door to the surgical area. On the left side he could see an empty space in operating rooms, the next room also was an OP, in which a nurse was busy with the cleaning. He wondered if that was the room where Danny had been operated on. To his right, the doors were closed, so that he could not see what was hidden behind them. At the end of the corridor Dr. Nui turned into a large room where there were several empty beds.

Behind each bed, there were tons of monitors and monitoring equipment. In addition, there was a curtain to pull around the bed to give the patients some privacy. There was a bed he couldn't see because the curtains were closed, but the faint beeping of the monitor assured Steve that there was someone there. One nurse in scrubs walked in with a tray of medical equipment and smiled at the doctor.

"Just go. I'll be back in five minutes. " Doctor Nui confirmed the time limit which she had previously set.

Unsure of what was to be expected, Steve walked over to the bed. Danny lay in the bed with his upper body slightly elevated. Through the blanket he could not see the bandage that was wrapped around his chest. The only thing he could see was a thin tube snaked from a bag, filled with bright red blood, on the side, up to the blanket. Another bag hung a little further down on the bed, in which a light yellow liquid collected. An oxygen mask was pulled over Danny's mouth and nose, to support, as the doctor had explained previously. Then there were three IV drips in Danny's hands, two on the left and one on the right. On a bottle Steve could read that it was saline, the second being an antibiotic, and the third an unknown substance to Steve. Silently he took a stool that stood between two beds and sat on Danny's right side. Without a word, he stared at the far too pale figure of his partner.

The nurse went away when he stepped closer to the bed. "You can touch him! He was awake shortly before you came." She explained and quickly checked all the necessary connections.

"He was not sedated?" Steve asked in wonder about the statement that Danny was awake.

"He only got a mild sedative, but was not completely knocked out. So we can better assess his condition and can tell remarkably faster when he gets breathing problems. So do not panic if he should be awake again. "

Steve nodded that he understood. He carefully took Danny's hand between his and began to talk. "Hey Danny, I do not have much time. They will throw me out again, but first I must tell you, that Barbara can not hurt you anymore. It's over and now you only have to worry about getting better." Steve said before taking a short break and looking at his motionless friend. "Tomorrow when you are in your room, Chin and Kono will come to visit you. For the moment I can only see you shortly, so you can rest and get better faster." Steve gently squeezed Danny's hand before he got up to drive home. He would like to stay the night, but he understood the concern of the doctor.

A small blink of color caught his attention. When he turned around again, he looked into two half-open blue eyes.

"Ste...ve!" came again the soft whisper of his name.

"Hey Danny! You're awake." Steve was surprised and hurried back to the bed.


End file.
